Berserk Time
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Hay veces en las que la rabia no muere con el paso del tiempo, queda latente en espera del momento de ser liberda, es paciente, mas que nadie... y al fin, ha llegado el momento de romper las cadenas de la Bestia. (FINALIZADO).
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un interesante One-Shot.**

 **Eso se me ocurrió al verme las temporadas de Hora de aventura, que si mal no recuerdo ya termino. Sip, se nos fue.**

 **Era uno de los pocos cartoons actuales que aún me gustaban.**

 **Pero bueno, siempre pensé que Berserk podría mezclarse con algo más y me fije en la sección de Crossovers que solo había un fanfic de esto. Y dije… esto está mal.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando de lado eso espero que les guste esa historia y que si les gusta podría incluir otro cap. Si no, como esta está bien, quería hacer esto en algún momento y ya.**

 **Queda para la posteridad.**

 **Mi primera historia de Hora de Aventura es justamente cuando termina la serie, ja.**

 **En fin, no los entretengo más y vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

Desde los albores del tiempo se han formado imperios de todos los tamaños y duraciones, algunos tan magníficos que dejaron una huella con el pasar del tiempo otros que simplemente quedaron en el olvido.

Pero todos comparten una característica, al final todos caen.

Ya sea por guerra, por hambruna, porque no pudo sostenerse, por traición...

Inevitablemente esto fue lo que le paso a un reino llamado Midland, fue un reino prospero hasta que cayó en guerra, el reino no pudo mantenerse por los cambios de poder y al final fue totalmente destruido.

Con el pasar de los siglos nuevos reinos se levantaron y cayeron, incluso ahora, en esta tierra nombrada Ooo. Donde cada reino poseía una princesa que lo gobernaba de manera justa o tanta como podía.

La historia está condenada a repetirse, las huellas del pasado guían nuestro futuro. Para bien o para mal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En medio de lo que parecía ser un túnel de piedra húmedo en cuyas paredes crecía el moho se pudieron escuchar por primera vez en muchos años, incluso siglos o milenios, el sonido de unas pisadas que hacían eco. Este sonido estaba acompañado por el resplandor que proporcionaba una antorcha.

Dicha antorcha se encontraba en la mano derecha de un joven adolecente que no superaba los 18 años, vestido con una camiseta azul que acentuaba su leve musculatura, acompañado de unos vaqueros azules algo más oscuros que su camiseta, en su cabeza lleva un curioso sombrero blanco parecido al de un oso donde se podían ver unos mechones de cabello dorado, en sus pies usa botas negras y por último en su espalda llevaba su fiel mochila verde junto con su espada.

Una espada de color blanco como la nieve, no poseía guarda, pero tenía un orbe de color azul en su lugar.

-Recuérdame porque estoy aquí, hermanito.- Dijo un ser detrás del joven.- Sabes que mi nariz es muy sensible y todo aquí huele a humedad y orines de duende.

El ser en si era un canino de un color amarillento que camina en dos patas mientras que con un brazo se apretaba su nariz parecida a un botón y cerraba uno de sus ojos.

-La dulce princesa nos pidió que investigáramos está mazmorra que se formó después del temblor.- Respondió Finn ante la pregunta de su hermano canino mientras revisaba las paredes.- Este lugar sí que es muy viejo, puede que incluso antes de la guerra de los champiñones.

Pues en efecto, Finn pudo notar que algunas paredes tenían grabados en piedra muy trabajados, pero fueron hechas con herramientas manuales. Esto le dio el inicio de la antigüedad.

-A lo que me refería era, por que **yo** estoy aquí.- Dijo el perro refiriéndose a si mismo.- Mi olfato no sirve mucho aquí por toda la humedad. Además pudiste haber traído a la Cazadora, después de todo para eso la invitaste.

Pues así como dijo el perro, la Maga Cazadora las estaba esperándolos en la entrada de la gruta que daba a esta mazmorra. Ella había sido invitada por Finn a esta aventura.

-Ella dijo que no le gustaba ir por lugares así, sus astas rozan mucho el techo.- Dijo Finn mientras veía si no había trampas ocultas por el lugar, por suerte no había ninguna.

-Aja, si tu como no.- Dijo Jake no muy convencido con lo que dijo su amigo.- A mí se me hace que ella no quería ensuciar su ropa o que se deshaga su perfume.

Finn se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano hablaba con la verdad, el olor que hoy salía de la Cazadora era dulce y agradable, pero Finn pensó que ese era su olor natural.

Pero la duda estaba, ¿Quién llevaría perfume y se arreglaría para una aventura?. Eso sonaba más como para una cita...

Un color rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Finn.

Esto lo noto Jake.

-Jejejeje.- Rio el perro.- Ya vi que te diste cuenta picaron.

Finn rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ella era solo una amiga, una amiga con la que se besó en dos ocasiones. Pero no signaba que le gustaba... bueno, solo un poco.

-Ya no importa, Jake.- Dijo Finn en un tono triste.- Es solo una amiga, no quiero que se repita todo... como con Phoebe.

Jake adoptó una postura más comprensiva y actúo como lo que en realidad era, un adulto.

-Finn, hermano.- Dijo estirándose y colocando un brazo sobre su hombro.- Sé que has tenido malas experiencias con las damas, pero aprendiste algo de todo eso ¿No?

-¿Si...?- Dijo inseguro.

-Entonces no cierres tu corazón al amor.- Dijo Jake cerrando el puño para darle emoción.- Usa tus enseñanzas del pasado para hacerlo bien en el futuro.

Finn se limpió la nariz sintiéndose algo mejor.

-Gracias viejo.- Luego fin puso una expresión algo más alegre.- ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad?

Jake volvió a su tamaño normal y se posicionó a unos 2 metros de él.

-Mi creencia en eso es tan fuerte como este piso.- Dijo el perro.

Acto seguido pisoteo el piso un par de veces para demostrar su punto. No noto las pequeñas grietas que se formaron bajo sus pies hasta que fue muy tarde.

 **Crack**

El piso debajo de los pies del perro mágico se quebró y el mencionado cayó por el agujero recién formado. Desapareciendo en el proceso.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Jake!- Grito Finn cuando se acercó al agujero para ver si podía ayudar a su hermano.

Para su alivio vio a su hermano levantándose del suelo y miro a su alrededor. Jake miro a Finn para hablarle.

-Estoy bien, hermanito. Pero tienes que bajar para ver esto.

El perro mágico estiro sus manos por el agujero recién formado, los enrollo en el torso del humano y cuando se aseguró que estaba sujeto lo bajo por el hoyo hasta una habitación nueva.

-Wow.- Dijo Finn mirando lo que parecía ser una habitación secreta. Estaba muy oscura, y la iluminación que proporcionaban tanto la antorcha como el agujero del techo no era suficientes.

En eso Jake comenzó a olfatear el lugar mientras levantaba su nariz.

-Huelo aceite.- Dijo Jake separándose de Finn y caminando por la habitación hasta que llego a un tipo de pared.

Allí el comenzó a inspeccionarla, trazando sus dedos por toda la superficie desde abajo hasta arriba donde encontró una saliente en la pared.

-Finn, pásame la antorcha.- Dijo Jake.

El humano de pelo rubio le paso al perro la antorcha, una vez que tuvo dicho objeto en sus manos lo acerco a la saliente que había descubierto.

El calor del fuego de la antorcha encendió el aceite que se encontraba allí desde hace tanto tiempo, rápidamente el fuego comenzó a expandirse usando el aceite y las canaletas que estaban ocultas por las sombras que poco a poco retrocedían.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la habitación quedó totalmente iluminada, gracias al aceite que había en unas salientes interconectadas por las paredes repartidas por todo el lugar.

En ese momento Finn y Jake silbaron impresionados por lo que vieron.

Fue una habitación construida con bloques de piedra, tanto en paredes como en el techo y piso. Habían estandartes muy viejos de reinos que ninguno de los dos reconocían. Y más en el fondo estaba lo que parecía ser un altar y lo que parecía ser un ataúd de piedra.

-Esto es un sepulcro.- Dijo Finn revisando el lugar mientras avanzaba hacia el fondo del lugar.

Jake estaba más interesado en la puerta que daba a unas escaleras, que no habían notado porque todo estaba oscuro hace unos minutos.

Finn ignoro a su hermano e investigo más a fondo el altar y el ataúd en sí.

En el altar estaba lo que parecía ser partes una armadura absolutamente negra, con placas afiladas. Pero solo quedaban las botas, guanteletes y el peto con sus hombreras.

-Me pregunto dónde estará el resto.- Murmuro el aventurero. Recogería la armadura en un rato, investigaría el ataúd de piedra primero.

Lo que primero le llamo la atención fue un grabado en piedra negra de un perro con cadenas y ojos como Z.

Murando más de cerca pudo ser capaz de ver un grabado en la base de la tapa del ataúd.

 **"La ira de un guerrero puede ser comparable al tamaño y brutalidad con la que el maneja su espada..."**

Finn no supo exactamente por qué, pero esas palabras lo estremecieron hasta el núcleo.

-Jake, ayúdame con esto.- Llamo fin Finn a fu hermano para que lo ayudase con la tapa de ataúd, era muy pesada.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Finn.- Dijo algo inseguro, pero aun así ayudo a su hermano.

-Quiero verificar algo.- Le contesto Finn haciendo gruñidos de esfuerzo al levantar la losa de piedra.- Y si está vivo, le pediré disculpas.

Finalmente lograron quitar le tapa del ataúd y la deslizaron hasta un costado. Efectivamente el que residía en él estaba muerto, solo quedaban sus huesos.

Pero lo que vieron allí, sorprendió al dúo.

Era el esqueleto de un hombre, un hombre humano, al cual le faltaban los del brazo izquierdo desde codo para abajo. El hombre debió haber sido fornido e imponente, o eso podían decir por los huesos.

Lo que verdaderamente llamo la atención de ambos habían sido dos cosas del conjunto de huesos, que casi todos los huesos tenían marcas y secuelas de fracturas, mas allá de lo nunca habían visto.

¿En qué clase de infierno había tenido vivir?

Y la segunda cosa que los habían sorprendido era la losa de hierro que estaba a su lado... no, era una espada. Pero era demasiado grande, gruesa, pesada y áspera. Realmente parecía más un trozo de hierro.

Por pura curiosidad, Finn trato de levantar la espada, pero descubrió que no podía. ¿Qué clase de persona era este tipo que podía pelear con esto?

Cuando trato de levantar la espada vio que su mano huesuda que estaba bien, aun sostenía su espada.

-Aun en la muerte no dejaste tu espada.- Dijo Finn viendo al esqueleto.- Debió significar mucho para ti.

Jake por su lado reviso el resto del interior del ataúd y vio un pergamino. Lo tomo y revisó su contenido.

-"Cuidado con La Bestia que asecha en las Tinieblas del corazón y alma de todo hombre"- Leyó Jake en voz alta antes de doblar el pergamino y dejarlo en su lugar nuevamente, con bastante rapidez.- Finn, esto me pone los pelos de punta, mejor vámonos, guau.

-Está bien.

Después de eso volvieron a colocar la losa de piedra en su lugar nuevamente, Finn le dedico una oración silenciosa al guerrero que allí descansaba. Esperaba que haya encontrado la paz.

-Voy a adelantarme.- Dijo Jake saliendo de la habitación y usando las escaleras en forma de caracol hacia la superficie.

Finn antes de seguir a su hermano, poso su mirada en los restos de la armadura que estaban en el altar. Y se preguntó, ¿Por qué estaban aquí afuera y no dentro del ataúd junto con el espadachín?

Finn pensó que probablemente no estaba tan apegado a la armadura como con su espada, eso o estaba ofreciendo su armadura a alguien que la tomase.

Se acercó a la armadura y tomo unas piezas en sus manos, nunca fue muy aficionado a las armaduras, pero cuando rozo sus dedos por las placas negras sintió algo que le recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Contiene magia.- Dijo Fin inspeccionando la armadura. No sabía nada de cosas por el estilo, pero sabía que sea lo que sea no sería bueno si alguien malo decuria este lugar.

Con eso en mente coloco las partes de la armadura en su mochila y luego se la llevó al hombro. Quizás la Cazadora sepa algo.

Dando una última mirada a la habitación, Finn abandono el sepulcro.

* * *

La tierra de Ooo es un continente conformado por varios reinos, que van desde tierras baldías deshabitadas hasta reinos de gente hecha de fuego, incluso magos.

Pero recientemente este reino había sido testigo del desplazamiento de placas tectónicas debajo de su superficie, ocasionando temblores por varios lugares de todo Ooo.

Por suerte, nadie hasta ahora había muerto, y casi ninguna construcción había sufrido daños. Pero estos temblores crearon una grieta que se conectaba con un sistema de cavernas muy antiguo.

La Dulce Princesa, cuyo verdadero nombre es Bonnibel Bubblegum, había detectado esto y envió al héroe y campeón de Ooo a investigar.

El cual cumplió el mandado pidiéndole ayuda a Jake el perro y la Maga Cazadora.

Una mujer de piel verde con hojas como cabello, vestida con un traje de cuero de color morado con marrón claro con capucha incluida, un antifaz en el rostro y un carcaj de flechas en su espalda.

La cual se encontraba bajo un árbol muy cerca de la grieta que daba a las cuevas, estaba revisando su equipo para matar el tiempo.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Finn y Jake bajaron por allí y estaba empezando a aburrirse.

Cuando el humano la había invitado a una aventura ella había aceptado encantada por compartir algo de tiempo con Finn, pero la emoción cayo cuando descubrió que tenía que ver con entrar en una cueva algo estrecha.

Normalmente no tenía problemas con nada, pero no le agradaban mucho esta clase de lugares ya que sus astas siempre rozaban el techo.

Para su alivio, no tuvo que esperar más. Cuando vio que una mano peluda de color amarillo broto de la grieta en el suelo y atrapo un árbol para usarlo de ancla, mientras que Finn y Jake salían de allí.

Ella puso una pequeña sonrisa y fue a recibir a los recién llegados.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto la Maga Cazadora a los aventureros.

-No había nada digno de mención.- Respondió rápidamente el perro.

Finn al escuchar esto codeo a su hermano por la falta de respeto, si bien él no era tampoco la persona más respetuosa, no pudo evitar sentir algo de admiración por el que descansa en la cripta.

-Encontramos unas ruinas, pero no había nada interesante.- Dijo Finn antes de bajar su mochila y de allí sacar las piezas de la armadura.- Salvo esto, lo encontramos en un sepulcro.

-Ay, no. Trajiste esa cosa.- Dijo Jake alejándose un poco.

-Ya deja de quejarte Jake, es solo una armadura mágica.- Dijo Finn como si fuera algo cotidiano. Luego miro a la Maga Cazadora.- ¿Sabes algo de esto?

Ella se arrodillo para inspeccionarla, tomo uno de los guanteletes y trazo sus dedos por el metal, teniendo cuidado con las partes puntiagudas y filosas.

Algo en este trozo de metal se sentía... mal. No pudo explicarlo, pero le dio un leve escalofrío, tan pequeño que inmediatamente lo desestimo.

Pero volviendo a la armadura en cuestión, nunca había visto esta clase de trabajo, estas técnicas ya ni siquiera eran posibles hacerlas y desconocía el material real del que estaba hecho.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de responderle al humano.

-No sé nada de esto.- Dijo ella.- Pero definitivamente es inusual.

-Dudo que la princesa sepa de cosas mágicas.- Dijo Finn descartando la idea de llevarle esto a Bonnibel.- ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa de estas cosas?

La Cazadora llevo su mano a su mentón y medito unos segundos antes de responder.

-Quizás el mago Cabeza de arma sepa algo.

-Genial.- Respondió Finn ante la mención de una fuente de información.- ¿Dónde lo encontramos?

-En el mercado mágico.- Respondió ella.

De inmediato Finn puso una expresión avergonzada mezclada con una sonrisa forzada, aun recordaba cuando se habían colado en el mercado para buscar una medicina para Starchy.

-Pero no soy mago.- Dijo Finn.

La Cazadora se encogió de hombros como si ese detalle no importara o a ella no le importara.

-Yo soy maga, el perro es mágico y siempre que tengas esa armadura cerca de ti no debería haber problemas.- Dijo ella destruyendo los argumentos de Finn.

-Bien.- Dijo Finn aceptando que no tendría otra opción más que ir allí. En eso miro a su hermano sabueso el cual solo estaba esperando la señal.- Jake.

El levanto su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-Ya rugiste.

Jake se estiró de manera horizontal y paso debajo de Finn y la Cazadora, alli los levanto y se contrajo antes de crecer hasta ser del tamaño de una camioneta con unas patas muy largas.

-Sujétense, el camino será algo movido.

Al terminar de decir eso, Jake comenzó a caminar en 4 patas hacia la montaña donde se encontraba el Mercado mágico.

Y tal y como dijo, Jake se sacudió un poco debido a que el trayecto era muy accidentado. Lo cual provocó que ambos pasajeros de arriba chocasen y se movieran un poco.

La Cazadora choco contra la espalda de Finn y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen por instinto.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Jake disculpándose por el trayecto, aunque en realidad no había problemas ya que el terreno era llano.

-Jake.- Llamo Finn algo molesto por los movimientos de su hermano. Luego giro su cabeza para ver a la cazadora que aún se aferraba a él.- ¿Estas bien?

Ella solo recostó su cabeza contra la amplia espalda del joven aventurero.

-Sí, ahora lo estoy.- Respondió la maga.

* * *

No les llevó mucho tiempo el llegar a la montaña donde se ocultaba el mercado mágico, como una hora aproximadamente, de los cuales disfrutaron un poco de la compañía del otro.

Cuando llegaron, Jake volvió a su forma normal y dejo que ambos bajasen de su espalda.

-La seguridad ha aumentado un poco después del show que hiciste.- Dijo ella acercándose a donde debería estar la puerta del lugar.

Finn nuevamente puso una expresión de algo de culpa, pero rápidamente se esfumó y su cambiada con algo de sorpresa cuando oyó que la cazadora dijo la clave.

-Los Magos Mandan.

Esta era exactamente la misma clave que habían usado la última vez.

-Es bueno que no les gustase que cambiasen la contraseña, todos ya se habían acostumbrado a esta.- Dijo la cazadora con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido se hiso presente una puerta de madera con algunas joyas incrustadas e inscripciones rúnicas.

\- Pero cuando dije que la seguridad aumento no era broma.- Dijo ella haciéndole gestos a ambos para que se acercasen mientras abría levemente la puerta.

Allí el trio pudo ver como antes del mercado habían instalado una sala con un escritorio donde estaba un guardia, un ciclope policía mágico. Algo así como una caseta de seguridad.

El guaria estaba revisando unos papeles, es por eso que no los vio o los sintió.

-Creo que sería buena idea que te coloques la armadura.- Dijo la cazadora mirando a Finn.- Con la magia dentro de ella podrás pasar sin problemas.

El humano asintió mientras bajaba su mochila y sacaba la armadura. Se colocó los guanteletes y mágicamente estos se ajustaron a la perfección a su portador.

-Wow.- Murmuro el rubio al apretar sus puños con la armadura puesta, se sentía bien... en realidad mejor que antes. Más fuerte.

Pero cuando estaba por continuar con las botas fue detenido por su hermano canino.

-¿Jake?- Pregunto Finn.

-Ya porque ese lugar me daba tantos escalofríos.- Dijo refiriéndose a la cripta que habían investigado.- No era el ataúd ni el sujeto dentro, es la armadura.

-¿La armadura?- Pregunto Finn levantando la ceja y cruzándose de brazos mostrándose muy escéptico.

La maga cazadora lo miro para que se explicase, más que nada dudosa por el comentario del perro hacia la armadura. Ella conocía un par de armaduras malditas, algunas de ellas incluso estaban en venta aquí en el mercado.

-Hazme caso, soy perro viejo.- Dijo Jake.- Esa cosa me da mala vibras.

-Está bien.- Respondió Finn.- Ni voy a colocarme el resto de la armadura, pero me dejaré los guanteletes.

Esto pareció apaciguar a Jake el cual solo estaba cuidando a su hermano.

-Vamos.- Mencionó la cazadora entrando por la puerta seguido del grupo.

Los tres dieron unos pasos hasta que de detuvieron frente al escritorio del guardia.

-Buen día, por favor identifíquese.- Dijo el guardia mágico amablemente.

Aunque Finn sabía que a pesar de que era amable conocía la capacidad de estos policías mágicos.

-Soy la Maga Cazadora.- Se identificó ella.

El guardia asintió ante la mención de su nombre, conocía la reputación de la maga. Luego poso su mirada al dúo.

-Yo soy el mago perro mágico.- Dijo para trasformar su mano en diferentes formas haciendo movimientos "mágicos"

Nuevamente el guardia asintió. Y por último espero a Finn.

-¿Y usted, señor?

-Yo soy el mago...- El rubio comenzó mirando toda la habitación buscando algo que pudiera usar para encubrirse hasta que bajo su cabeza y vio sus manos.

Allí se le ocurrió una idea.

-Soy el mago guanteletes mágicos.- Dijo Finn tratando de dar seguridad en su nombre.

El guardia se levantó un poco de su silla y se arrimó para acercarse a ver a los recién llegados.

Finn mantuvo su sonrisa pero unas gotas de sudor bajaron por su rostro, así como la de sus amigos.

Luego el guardia sonrió.

-Adelante, pueden pasar.- Menciono sentándose en su silla.- No se metan en problemas.

-Gracias.- Dijeron caminando fuera de allí, mientras agitaban sus manos en despedida.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Finn y Jake.- Dijo el guardia antes de volver a sus papeles.

Los mencionados se sorprendieron por eso, pero luego sonrieron y se despidieron con más energía cuando se fueron.

Finn y Jake comenzaron a mirar al rededor del lugar. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, salvo por el guardia ocasional.

-¿Y... donde comenzamos?- Pregunto Finn.

-Iremos a la tienda de armas mágicas del Mago Cabeza de Armas.- Respondió la cazadora.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿El de la batalla mágica?- Pregunto Finn para asegurarse, recibiendo un asentimiento.- Si, lo recuerdo.

-Su tienda no está lejos- Dijo la cazadora guiándolos.

Pero su caminata por el mercado se vio interrumpida por la guardia mágica, que estaba pasando por ahí patrullando. Con lo que era peor, un escáner mágico.

Si esta cosa decía que no tenías suficiente magia, ellos tenían todo el derecho de hacer lo que la guardia mágica haría.

Al ver esto, la maga cazadora abrazo el brazo de Finn. El humano de sombrero de oso se sonrojo por el repentino contacto.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo?- Pregunto.

Pero ella rápidamente lo hiso callar colocando un dedo en sus labios en señal de que se calle.

-Esas cosas detectan el nivel de magia de una persona, pero si estamos lo suficientemente cerca detectará mal.- Le respondió ella.

Finn acepto esto pero aun así no disminuyó su vergüenza. Jake por su parte se reía un poco por esto.

Caminaron disimuladamente junto a los guardias sin llamar la atención, desde las otras personas que los veían, parecían una simple pareja con un perro que caminaba.

-¡Alto!- Dijo de pronto un guardia.

Los tres se quedaron quietos y esperaron a ver qué pasaba.

El guardia levanto su escáner y al cabo de unos segundos emitió un pequeño sonido que indicaba que había terminado el escaneo.

-Disculpen las molestias.- Dijo finalmente después de no ver nada raro en el dispositivo.- Disfruten de su cita.

Finn rápidamente quiso corregirlo.

-No estamos en un-

El humano con guanteletes tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar cuando la maga cazadora le pellizco el brazo para que se callara.

-Gracias.- Dijo Jake mientras empujaba a ambos lejos del guarida.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el humano hablo.

-Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto.

-Ibas a revelar nuestra cuartada.- Dijo ella algo molesta, pero a ojos de Finn parecía que no había sido eso lo que la había hecho enojar, si no el comentario que el rubio estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero para suerte de nuestro héroe, la salvación llego en forma de un aciano azul con barba y una corona con joyas rojas.

-Finn y Jake, ¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Simon, alias el Rey Helado, llegando por el otro lado de la calle.

-Oh, hola Simon.- Dijo Finn viendo a su amigo algo loco.- Vinimos a preguntar sobre una armadura que encontramos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Pregunto Jake.

-Vine a comprar unas cuerdas mágicas extra suaves para las princesas.- Dijo mostrando dicha cuerda y un antifaz para dormir.

El Rey Helado había recibido terapia por parte de nuestros héroes para ver si podían tratar de curar su necesidad de secuestrar princesas.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Nos encontramos en medio de la casa del rey helado, en la punta de la montaña que estaba hecha totalmente de hielo._

 _Así como todas sus cosas en su hogar, salvo por algunas cosas._

 _El dueño del reino, del hogar y las cosas que se encontraban allí estaba recostado en un sillón, como los que tienen los psicólogos._

 _Y por supuesto estaba atando totalmente con una cuerda y despojado de su corona._

 _A su lado estaban Finn y Jake vistiendo batas de doctor y unos lentes sin cristales para parecer más profesionales._

 _-Regrésenme mi corona.- Ordeno el Rey Helado.- Ya les dije que no quiero terapia._

 _-Aja y... ¿Eso cómo te hace sentir?- Pregunto Jake desde su asiento de hielo con una libreta abierta._

 _-Me hace sentir enojado y frustrado.- Dijo el de tez azul haciendo un mohín, inflando los cachetes._

 _-Aja.- Dijo Jake anotando sus observaciones en la libreta, en ella se podían observar dos palabras grandes y subrayadas._

 _ **"Retraso mental"**_

 _-¿Por qué crees que raptas princesas?- Pregunto Finn._

 _Esto hiso callar unos momentos al Rey helado._

 _-¿Raptar princesas?... Pues no sé cómo decirlo. Creo que estoy tratando de llenar un vacío._

 _Finn abrió un poco los ojos por este repentino destello de raciocinio. Quizás al fin estaba progresando._

 _-Jake, creo que es hora de la canción de empatía.- Dijo Finn viendo al perro._

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-Déjame probarlo.- Dijo Jake.

El Rey helado ato al perro y le colocó el antifaz.

-Y... ¿qué piensas?- Pregunto Simon viendo al perro.

Jake emitió un zumbido de pensamiento mientras probaba lo que se sentía.

-Esta cuerda es suave al tacto, es elástica y por más que forcejee no puedo zafarme, aunque no es doloroso.- Dijo Jake analizando sus ataduras.- Y el antifaz produce una seguridad muy agradable, es como cuando era un bebe, de esta manera hasta yo quiero ser secuestrado.

Simon había dejado de secuestrar en su mayoría a las princesas, ahora lo hacía en raras ocasiones, y cuando lo hacía se tomó varias molestias para que ellas estén cómodas.

Hasta tal punto que algunas les habían pedido que las secuestren en fechas especiales para escapar de sus ajetreadas tareas o simplemente para evitar una reunión.

-Si de verdad quieres que te secuestre, te puedo ofrecer el paquete pingüino.- Dijo Simon mientras le quitaba a Jake las cuerdas y el antifaz.- Pero tendrá que ser en 5 días, la princesa Slime solicito un secuestro para escapar de una entrevista para un compromiso.

La maga cazadora miro confundida las palabras del Rey Helado y miro a Finn esperando una respuesta.

El héroe se encogió de hombros.

Después de eso los tres llegaron a la tienda del Mago Cabeza de Armas, fácilmente identificable con el letrero con una espada en llamas que colgaba afuera.

Simon los siguió ya que quería saber que era esa cosa extraña que cubrían las manos del humano, manos que no dejo la maga cazadora.

Dentro de la tienda había un mostrador de madera con una campanita, cosa que Finn uso para llamar al encargado. Mientras esperaba inspecciono el lugar.

Era espacioso e iluminado, habían estantes y vitrinas con armas de todo tipo, algunas con runas, extravagantes otras más simples.

-Oh, clientes, bienvenidos.- Dijo el mago Cabeza de arma llegando al mostrador, un ser humanoide de brazos delgados y de pecho amplio, vestido con algo parecido a algodón o lana alrededor de su cintura y cuello.

Lo más llamativo de él era su cabeza con cuernos parecidos a los de un venado, pero con armas.

Este miro a los recién llegados y se sorprendió un poco por ellos.

-Puño Mágico.- Dijo apuntando a Finn.

-Jeje.- Dijo algo avergonzado por el nombre que había usado en la batalla mágica.

El humano tosió un poco tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Hola, ¿Podría inspeccionar una armadura para nosotros?- Pregunto Finn mostrando sus manos enguantadas.

El mago miro los guanteletes unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero yo solo me ocupo de armas mágicas.- Dijo dando una negativa, pero antes de que ellos pudieran poner caras largas este mencionó.- Pero mi hermano puede echarles una mano.

El mago se dio la vuelta y grito por una puerta que no vieron nuestros héroes, debido a una cortina de color oscuro.

Al cabo de unos segundos apareció un ser humanoide vestido con un peto y una estructura parecía a la de su hermano, solo que este en sus cuernos tenían partes pequeñas de armaduras.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?- Pregunto el recién llegado, el Mago cabeza de Armadura.

-Ellos tienen una armadura que quieren que inspecciones.

Usando eso como señal, Finn procedió a sacarse los guanteletes y a dejarlos en el mostrador, así como el resto de la armadura.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí.- Dijo el mago de armadura.

El mago procedió a revisar la armadura a detalle, mientras lo hacía comentaba sus hallazgos a los interesados.

-Esto es muy raro, por no decir casi único.- Dijo el mago mirando la armadura.- Hace mucho tiempo que no veo una armadura hecha por enanos.

-¿Enanos?- Pregunto Finn.

-Maestros artesanos, los mejores en la herrería, una sola de sus armas vale lo suficiente como para alimentar a un reino entero.- Dijo el mago antes de trazar sus dedos por las armaduras.- Pero lo que tienen aquí es especial.

-Si eran tan buenos en lo que hacían, ¿A dónde se fueron todos?- Pregunto Jake, le pareció muy interesante la historia.

Esta vez fue el turno del Mago Cabeza de Armas en contestar.

-Desaparecieron.- Dijo dramáticamente.- Algunos dicen que desaparecieron en las profundidades de la tierra, otros que abandonaron la tierra en busca de nuevos materiales para su herrería, nadie lo sabe, solo dejaron algunas de sus herramientas, trabajos y ruinas.

Los 4 silbaron impresionados.

El silbido fue cortado cuando escucharon un jadeo del mago de armadura.

-Oh por glob.

Con eso dicho el salió corriendo y desapareció detrás de las cortinas.

-¿Hermano?- Pregunto el cabeza de armas.

A los pocos segundos volvió su hermano con un libro muy grande y antiguo de forro de cuero.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la maga cazadora.

-Es un libro de cuentos.- Dijo el mago de armas.- ¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?

-Por sí solo no podía decir mucho de esta armadura, por partes me refiero, hasta que la vi como un conjunto.- Comenzó mientras ojeaba rápidamente las páginas del libro, en el también había un catálogo de lo que parecían ser armas legendarias.- Hasta que vi que esto estaba maldita.

-¿Esta maldita? - Pregunto Jake- Sabia que se sentía raro, mis instintos no me fallaron.

-No se siente como una.- Respondió la maga cazadora.

-Esas son de la peor clase.- Menciono el mago de armas.- Hay armas que advierten que estas malditas... las peores son las que la ocultan, no sabes que están malditas hasta que ya es muy tarde.

Finn de reojo miro a Simon el cual estaba un poco incómodo por esto.

El mago de armadura nuevamente llamo su atención cuando encontró la página que estaba buscando.

-Eso fue lo que me dio la pista para hallar más información.- Mencionó el mago, luego miro a Finn.- Dime, ¿Había algún tipo de dibujo de un perro o lobo negro con esto?

Finn pareció sorprendido por esto, así que respondió.

-Así es, había un dibujo de un perro negro con ojos rojos en una lápida de piedra.- Dijo el humano.

El mago de armadura detuvo abruptamente su respiración.

-Ahora no existe señales de duda...- Dijo Tragando duro.- Lo que tienes aquí es...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una explosión se escuchó afuera de la tienda y todo tembló.

-¡¿Que está pasando?!- Pregunto/grito el mago de armas.

Finn gracias a años de enfrentarse a situaciones de peligro y alarma logro mantener la calma y salió de la tienda.

Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de asombro al ver lo que pasaba. A los pocos segundos también salieron sus acompañantes y los magos de la tienda.

Todo el mercado mágico estaba en un estado de pánico, había fuego y personas gritando por todos lados, la barrera mágica que protegía este lugar había sido destrozada.

Y en el cielo por encima de todo, estaba un portal de color sangriento del cual salían los causantes del estado de la ciudad.

Demonios.

 **-¡¿Dónde están, hijos de Joshua?!-** Oyeron un grito desde el cielo **.- ¡¿Dónde están los asesinos de mi hermano menor, Kee-oth?!**

En el cielo, muy cerca del portal donde caían los otros demonios estaba volando con alas de murciélago un ser humanoide musculoso de tres metros de piel roja como la sangre, con pelos de color negro en piernas, antebrazos y hombros, colmillos prominentes y dos cuernos en la cabeza.

-Ay nanita.- Dijo Jake.

El demonio pareció escuchar eso y giro su cabeza en dirección de nuestros héroes. Una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Finn y Jake.

Antes de que los mencionados pudiesen hacer algún tipo de movimiento este demonio cayó del cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa, justo frente a nuestros héroes agrietando el suelo en el proceso.

El demonio se alzó con toda su altura y extendiendo sus alas proyectando una sombra que cubría por completo a nuestros héroes.

 **-Así que...-** Comenzó el demonio con una voz gutural y profunda **.- Fueron ustedes.**

Jake trago duro mientras se ocultaba detras de su hermano.

La sensación que tenian todos y cada uno era... un miedo absoluto.

-Mi nombre es Amón. Nunca me llevé muy bien con mi hermano, a diferencia de ustedes.- Dijo el demonio antes de bajar su cabeza a la altura del humano.- Pero la familia, es la familia.

Finn pudo oler el azufre proveniente del amarillento aliento del demonio, fue francamente sofocante. Pero no podía demostrar debilidad.

 **-Voy a destruir TODO lo que aman, TODO los que aspiran, TODO quienes son.-** La sonrisa con la que lo decía parecía ser sincera.

Finn no retrocedió ante esto y saco su espada blanca desde la parte de atrás de su espalda, apretando el mango de esta miro al demonio sumamente determinado.

-Voy a detenerte.

El demonio comenzó a reír por debajo, lentamente comenzó a subir y a ganar fuerza con cada risa que escapaba de su boca.

Hasta que esta se convirtió en una estridente carcajada que taladraba los oídos y enviaba escalofríos a quienes los escuchaba.

 **-Cuento con eso, héroe.**

Finn solo pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para poner su espada como escudo, justo antes de que el enorme puño del demonio impactase contra él.

 **PAM**

El humano salió volando por el poderoso golpe y se estrelló contra la pared de la tienda rompiéndola en el proceso y desapareciendo en el proceso.

-¡Fiiiiiiiinn!

Gritaron sus amigos cuando entendieron lo que había pasado, el escenario no era nada favorable, pero no podían dar marcha atrás, no después de lo que le había hecho al humano.

 **STUCK**

Una flecha se clavó en el hombro del demonio, este miro la flecha con leve asombro y molestia. Miro a cada uno hasta que poso su mirada en la maga.

-No te lo perdonaré, no te lo perdonaré...- Dijo ella en voz baja con una sombra sobre sus ojos antes de revelar su mirada con profunda ira en sus ojos dirigida al demonio.

Ella apretó su arco mientras preparaba una bandada de flechas mágicas.

Pero el demonio no se lo dejaría tan fácil, el noto lo bien que se llevaban el humano y esta maga, seria sumamente placentero enseñarle el cadáver desgarrado de esta mujer al humano.

Los pensamientos del demonio se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió un montón de hielo que comenzó a subir por sus piernas.

-¡Aléjate de mis amigos!- Grito el rey helado con sus manos rebosantes de magia de hielo.

Jake uso sus poderes a agrando sus puños, extendió sus piernas y se preparó para la pelea.

-Ya sacaste boleto.- Dijo Jake.

Los hermanos magos tampoco no se iba a quedar atrás.

El demonio miro con gracia todo esto. Puso una suave sonrisa y dijo en un tono sádico.

 **-Inútiles.**

* * *

Dolor...

Una sensación que había conocido muy de cerca en cada aventura en la que había ido, en cada misión que había participado para salvar el reino y toda la tierra de Ooo.

Pero esta vez era simplemente diferente.

-Cof... cof

Finn tosió de forma involuntaria y sumamente dolorosa, una mancha de sangre escapo de sus labios y cayó al suelo mezclándose con la mugre.

Respirar era una tarea muy difícil para el humano, el golpe le había roto posiblemente dos costillas, quien hubiera pensado lo que pasaría si no hubiese puesto su espada como escudo.

Y hablando de ella, Finn pudo observar que la espada tenía grietas, pero aún se mantenía en una pieza.

Con suma dificultad se arrastró como pudo para recogerla.

La clavo en el piso y la uso como punto de apoyo. Estaba respirando como podía, la tarea de la respiración le resultaba sumamente dificultosa y dolorosa.

Tenía que volver a la batalla, tenía que salvar a todos, tenía que salvarla a ella.

Pero necesitaba un plan, este demonio no se comparaba a nada con lo que se había enfrentado. Este posiblemente era uno de los enemigos más fuertes a los que se ha enfrentado.

No podía ir con la cabeza caliente y saltar a la batalla como normalmente hacía. Necesitaba un plan... y algo para curarse.

 _ **Úsame...**_

Finn giro su cabeza alrededor de la tienda en busca de donde provenía esa voz...

Pero no había nadie.

 _ **Úsame... Finn Mertens...**_

Los ojos del humano viajaron hasta que se posaron en la armadura que había traído desde la cripta.

La armadura lo estaba llamando, le estaba hablando directamente a su mente, eso nunca era bueno. Era borrosa y animal.

 _ **Sé que quieres poder... úsame...**_

Antes de que Finn se diera cuenta, ya se había colocado el guantelete. Ahora podía escuchar la voz más clara que antes.

 _ **Úsame... para protegerla...**_

Finn escucho la voz como si estuviera poseído, se colocó el guantelete faltante y las botas. Su mochila cayó al suelo mientras que con movimientos lentos se acercaba al peto, la última parte que le faltaba.

 _ **Se libre de todo...**_

Con eso último, Finn se colocó la última pieza de la armadura.

* * *

-¿Hmmm?

Pregunto un ser humanoide con el cerebro expuesto, sus labios estaban estirados y sus ojos estaban cosidos.

-Los hilos de la casualidad se mueven nuevamente.

Más seres aparecieron en ese plano dimensional alejado de todos los seres.

-Quien pensaría que veríamos a ese montón de chatarra nuevamente...- Dijo una criatura femenina con alas de murciélago que cubrían su pecho y su intimidad.

-Que divertido.- Dijo un ser pequeño parecido a un huevo con lentes de sol.

-¿Qué opinas de esto, Femto?- Pregunto un ser regordete que tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

Un poco alejados de estos 4 seres estaba un humanoide totalmente de negro con unas alas que parecían una capa, parecía un halcón.

-Si no es de "esa" persona no me importa.

* * *

Las cosas se estaban yendo a la mierda muy rápidamente, la mayoría de los magos que no podían luchar abiertamente fueron evacuados, mientras los que si podían luchar se quedaron junto con la policía mágica.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos los demonios poseían números abrumadores. No paraban de salir del portal, tendrían que cerrarlo primero de alguna manera.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- Grito Jake, el cual tenía unos moretones en el cuerpo, mientras golpeaba a un demonio de color verde.- ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?

Con un último golpe, el demonio cayo inconsciente, después, el rey helado lo encerró en hielo. Este era un proceso que se había repetido desde hace varios minutos.

Tanto por parte de Jake como los demás.

-Tenemos que cerrar el portal- Dijo el mago de armas junto con su hermano. Ambos tenían rayones en sus equipos.- Una vez que lo cerremos el resto será fácil.

Justo detrás de el un demonio estaba a punto de atacarlo. Pero este fue detenido gracias a una flecha justo entre los ojos por parte de la maga cazadora.

-Quizás la Princesa Chicle sepa algo.- Dijo ella antes de mirar al perro.- ¿Alguna forma de contactarla?

-El único teléfono que tenemos está en la mochila de Finn.- Respondió Jake antes de poner una expresión preocupada.- Espero que estés bien, hermanito.

Después de que el demonio golpeara al humano este se alejó ya que los que quedaban no suponían un reto o preocupación para él y sus planes. Matar a Finn y Jake era solo un pazo antes de quemar todo Ooo.

El sonido de unos pasos metálicos llamo la atención del grupo, del mismo agujero por el que hiso el humano vieron saliendo a Finn utilizando la armadura que habían encontrado.

Pero... se sentía muy diferente.

No podían percibir su vibra de héroe que les llenaba de inspiración para seguir luchando, ni si quiera su entusiasmo o algo parecido.

Simplemente nada.

La Espada Finn que tenía en su mano estaba agrietada casi en su totalidad, pero aún se mantenía en una pieza. Y por último no podían explicar cómo el gorro de oso blanco como la nieve que siempre llevaba en su cabeza ahora había cambiado hasta ser un negro de la misma tonalidad de la armadura que usaba.

-¿Finn?- Pregunto Jake algo dudoso.

Este no le respondió solo se quedó quieto e inclinado en su lugar, con una sombra que proyectaba sobre sus ojos impidiendo que fueran vistos.

-¡Mueran!

Desde el cielo un demonio que solo podía describirse como un hombre con alas y cabeza de águila, cayó en picada hacia lo que el calificaba como el más desprotegido del grupo.

Finn

Este aún se mantenía imperturbable. A pesar de que el demonio estaba tan cerca de él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el humano levanto su mirada y estas se encontraron.

El demonio rápidamente paso justo al lado de Finn y se detuvo detrás del a unos metros de distancia. Estaba sudando demasiado como para que se tratase de esfuerzo físico, ese era sudor por miedo.

 **PUAJ**

De pronto el hombre águila escupió mucha sangre por su boca, lentamente bajo su mirada al área del pecho y vio cómo se hacía presente una herida que lo atravesaba totalmente.

Unos segundos después el había caído partido a la mitad por un corte diagonal.

Todos los que vieron esto se quedaron estupefactos, tanto amigos como enemigos se preguntaban... ¿que había pasado?

Su mirada se posó en el humano el cual tenía su blanca espada extendida hacia un costado, la inmaculada espada blanca del héroe, ahora estaba goteando sangre de demonio.

-¿Finn?- Volvió a preguntar Jake junto con la maga cazadora, pero esta vez había un deje de miedo en su voz.

 _ **Se libre de todo...**_

Sin que ellos supieran parte de la espada de pasto había surgido debajo del guantelete negro, e iba a ser usada junto con la espada blanca del héroe.

 _ **Destruye todo...**_

El humano mencionado levanto su cabeza para verlos y cuando lo hiso... se abrieron las puertas del infierno.

 _ **ASESINALOS A TODOS**_

 **(Devil: Coloquen el Berserk 2016- Ost: My Brother "Extended")**

Lenguas de sombras comenzaron a surgir desde la parte trasera del peto de la armadura formando una capa roída que casi tocaba el suelo. Esta fluía con el viento en un baile siniestro, casi parecia que tenia mente propia.

En la espada finn, enredaderas de la antigua Espada de Pasto se formaron mientras estas comenzaron a perforarla y la modificaban. Una nueva espada estaba surgiendo, usando la espada finn como si fuera abono.

Una enorme espada como enredaderas verdes que tenia un filo de color blanco, los antiguos y fragmentados pedazos de la espada finn.

De las piezas de armadura surgió una brea negra que pronto pasaron a ser más placas metalicas terminando el acorazado negro que encerró completamente al humano.

Las orejas de su gorro de oso se alargaron hasta que terminaban un puntas y su cara fue cubierta por sombras que se alargaban hasta coincidir con la armadura formando una boca con dientes terriblemente afilados, dos "ojos" rojos como rayos aparecieron en la armadura que demostraban solo una intención.

Cuando terminó la transformación, este ser, este demonio, este Berserk lanzo un aullido que parecía un grito de guerra completamente inhumano, algo que una garganta humana no podría producir jamás.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAAR.**

De un solo salto se lanzó contra los demonios balanceando su enorme espada recién formada.

Los demonios no sabían lo que pasaba, un borrón de color negro se lanzó sobre ellos abrumándolos con una fuerza y brutalidad irreales.

Los pedazos de sus enemigos caían como hojas en otoño, no había nadie que se salvase. La espada que una vez fue hermosa, ahora pervertida por la rabia, estaba probando por primera vez sangre de demonios, y le encantaba.

-Esto es malo.- Dijo el mago de armaduras llamando la atención de los demás.

La fuerza del ser era tal que al balancear su espada, el suelo se quebraba con cada swing que impactaba contra este. Los cuerpos ofrecian poca o nula resistencia al no portar armaduras.

El Berserk sujeto con ambas manos su espada y apretó la empuñadura, las enredaderas dentro de la espada se contrajeron para hacer que el borde fragmentado de la espada se separase. Haciendo que cada astilla de metal apuntase hacia afuera.

Una sonrisa desquisiada apareció en el Berserk

La espada había pasado a tener un borde totalmente acerrado como los dientes de un tiburón. Y como tal buscará carne para sus fauses.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAH**

Si antes no daba cortes limpios por las dimensiones de la espada, ahora solo la desgarraba. Si alguno tenía la desgracia de sobrevivir al primer corte, definitivamente moriría desangrado de la peor manera posible.

El Berserk levanto su espada apuntando directamente hacia el cielo, las enredaderas se movieron en reacción a las intenciones de su amo.

Con un rugido inhumano el acorazado bajo súbitamente la espada. Las enredaderas dentro de esta se aflojaron y de estiraron haciendo que la espada callera como una guillotina sumamente larga hacia el frente con intención de destruir a todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

No importaba si era culpable o inocente.

El acorazado levanto nuevamente su espada y esta se contrajo, pero no del todo. Aun estaba seccionada, sujetada con enredaderas espinosas.

La espada de enredaderas paso a ser un látigo plano aserrado.

El Berserk salto por las paredes de la ciudad mientras que sujetaba con su látigo dentado a algunos demonios desprevenidos y los asesinaba en el acto con un simple movimiento de muñecas.

Su espada volvió a la normalidad cuando estaba saltando por los tejados cortando lo que estuviera frente suyo. Justo después salto desde un edificio solo para caer debajo de un demonio y atravesar su pecho con la espada, matándolo en el acto.

Pero debido a la altura y el peso que llevaba, el impacto fu lo suficiente como para romperle ambas piernas.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR**

 **(Pausar Ost)**

* * *

-Oh por Glob...- Murmuro el mago de armas mientras sentía que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina y caía arrodillado bajo su propio peso.

-¿Ese es Finn?- Pregunto la cazadora preocupada.- ¿Que le paso?

Jake era el más preocupado, estaba listo para ayudar a su hermano.

-Tranquilo, Finn. Voy a ayudarte.- Dijo Jake preparado para saltar en ayuda de su hermano.

Pero fue detenido cuando el mago de armadura lo abrazo para detenerlo.

-¡No deber ir alli!- Grito el.- ¡Es por tu bien, en ese estado no puede reconocerte!

-¡¿En ese estado?!- Grito el perro alterado.- ¡¿Que le está pasando?!

El Rey Helado hacia lo posible para mantener a raya unos demonios, congelándolos. Fue una suerte que recibió apoyo de la policía mágica.

La maga cazadora que miraba esta escena estaba preocupada, su mirada bajo hasta que se encontró con el viejo libro que había estado en la tienda. Ella lo recogió y noto que aún estaba en la misma página antes de incidente.

Ella jadeo al ver la imagen de la página junto con su descripción. Ella se acercó al otro mago y lo encaro, histérica.

-¡Esto!- Grito ella mostrando la imagen a todos.- ¡¿Es esto lo que está usando?!

El mago de armadura suspiro y solto a Jake.

-Así es.- Respondió el mago viendo la imagen en el libro- Me temo que su amigo fue tomado por la Armadura Berserk.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto el perro.

-Veras, el cuerpo limita de forma inconsciente la fuerza que podremos utilizar para no dañarnos, esa armadura no solo quita ese limitante, lo amplifica... y me temo que no solo eso.- El mago puso una mirada solemne.- Esa armadura forzará al usuario a combatir hasta que toda su sangre sea derramada y sus huesos sean polvo.

Jake y la Cazadora jadearon con asombro por la mortífera revelación. Esta armadura evita que Finn sienta dolor, adquiere una gran fuerza y reflejos a riesgo de poner en peligro su vida.

 **Crack Crack**

Los amigos de Finn vieron como este había puesto en su lugar nuevamente sus rotas piernas. Usando la espada como apoyo continuó con su matanza.

-¿...Acaba de ponerse en su lugar los huesos?- Pregunto el mago de armas a su hermano.

-Es su armadura clava su carne para alinear los huesos, pero no sana las heridas.- Dijo el mago acorazado.-Utiliza las emociones negativas como combustible.

Jake abrió los ojos ante ese comentario... ¿Tanta ira tenía su hermanito dentro de el?

El mago acorazado vio alternaba miradas entre el Berserk y sus amigos.

-Díganme, este chico... ¿Ha tenido problemas amorosos o estaba bajo algún tipo de estrés o responsabilidad?

Jake siseo al entender la magnitud del problema, de todos justamente fue Finn quien probablemente tenía más de esas cosas resguardados en su interior.

-Una vez que haya acabado con los demonios, seguirá con lo que más odie o le causo algún tipo de dolor.- Dijo el mago cabeza de armas viendo como el número de los demonios estaba reduciéndose poco a poco solamente por la presencia de Finn.

En eso llego el Rey helado.

-Oigan, encontré el teléfono de Finn y ya llame a la Dulce Princesa, dijo que iba a traer a Marceline y a la Princesa Flama.- Dijo orgulloso de sus acciones.

-...

-...

-...

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Simon.

/

 **(Reanudad Ost)**

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR**

Ellos vieron como Finn clavo su espada en el suelo y sujeto a un demonio de las piernas para comenzar a arrastrarlo. De esta manera partiría al demonio por desgarre, la primera parte sería su entrepierna.

-¡Piedad!- Grito el demonio.

Pero Berserk no escucho y de un tirón partió a la mitad al cornudo.

-Espero que le hayas pedido sedantes para animales grandes a la princesa.- Dijo Jake.

El frenesí no terminaría de esa manera tan simple. Los demonios pensaron que con sus altos numeros podrian abrimar a la bestia de negro.

Menudos tontos.

Cuando ellos estubieron lo suficientemente cerca el Berserk sonrio a sus adentros y tomo la espada y la balanceo sobre su cabeza, ganando cada vez mas fuerza y velocidad, al mismo tiempo que los seres inferanales se acercaban.

 **Click**

La espada se separo y se alargo nuevamente aumentando rapida y exponencialmente el area del daño, la cuchilla dio una pasada por el area rebarando todo lo que su filo tocase, desde demonios como edificios.

No contento con eso, cuando retrajo su arma la enterró fuertemente en el suelo haciendo que las lianas viajaran bajo tierra y finalmente brotasen en las areas adyacentes como cuchillas espinosas.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAH**

El Berserk rugio cuando un guerdia mágico se habia acercado y le habia golpeado en un brazo con la suficiente fuerza para quebrarlo. Rugio no por dolor o que sintiera, rugio por que era simplemente porque lo deseaba.

 **Crack Crack**

Pequeñas barras de metal enegrecido perforaron la piel y sus huesos fijandolos y volviendolos a su lugar de origen, mientras que unas gotas de sangre se filtraban entre las placas y emitian un pequeño sonido al chocar contra el suelo.

El Berserk tomo al policía mágico por el cuello con su brazo recién fijado mientras acercaba la cabeza del guardia a sus fauses metalicas.

 **(Fin del Ost)**

* * *

¿Dónde estaba?

No lo sabía.

¿Que recordaba?

Que se había puesto una armadura de color negro.

¿Que sentía en estos momentos?

Frío... bueno, no era lo único que sentía. Sentía una incontrolable rabia.

Cuando abría los ojos no podía ver casi nada. Solo veía unas formas borrosas, como si tratase de ver el mundo a través de un cristal sumamente empañado.

-Vaya, chico. Estas muy jodido.

Pudo oír una voz muy cerca suyo, pero ¿Quién era? No conocía a nadie con esa voz.

No había nadie que pudiera estar aquí. Después de todo, esta era su mente.

Lentamente Finn trato de ordenar sus pensamientos y lográndolo en el proceso. Pero aun así no podía controlar su cuerpo.

* * *

La suerte de nuestro protagonistas parecía disminuir con forme pasaban los minutos, ya que cuando el número de los demonios bajo lo suficiente, Amón se hiso presente nuevamente para tratar de acabar con Finn y Jake.

 **-¡Enfréntame, humano!-** Grito Amón lanzándose contra el Berserk en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **RAAAAAHHH**

El Berserk rugió en desafío mientras que unas gotas de sangre se filtraban por las placas de la armadura.

Amón lanzaba poderosos golpes quebradores de huesos. El Berserk los esquivaba como podía y si no podía, simplemente fijaría nuevamente sus huesos.

Pero el demonio acorazado no peleaba limpio, intercalaba ataques y las formas de la espada tantas veces como podía, desde un látigo hasta la espada, incluso usando su propia boca.

 **RAAAAAH**

El Berserk comenzó a mordisquear el antebrazo del demonio, arrancando pedazos de carne. Mientras hacia lo posible para dañarlo con su espada y puños para rematarlo.

 **FLUUUSH**

Ambos peleadores fueron cubiertos por una capa de hielo hasta la cintura cortesía del Rey helado.

-¡Detengan su pelea!- Grito este con ayuda de los demás.

Amón aprovecho esta oportunidad para golpear al Berserk y aturdirlo solo unos segundos. Pero eso fue justo lo que necesitaba.

Debido al aturdimiento el Berserk dejo su pecho expuesto, por lo cual Amón lo golpeo directamente allí con la palma abierta, un repugnante crujido se oyó a las pocas milésimas de impactar.

Le había roto el plexo solar y quien sabe... Tal vez había detenido su corazón.

-¡FIIIIINN!- Gritaron los demás cuando nuevamente el héroe había chocado con un golpe sangriento contra una pared.

 **-¡Todos morirán aquí!-** Grito Amón tomando a Jake por la cabeza y usándolo como un bate para utilizarlo contra el rey helado repetidas veces hasta que le mago no se pudo levantar.

Después de eso, lanzo al perro tan lejos como pudo. Por más que usase sus poderes, demoraría un buen rato en volver, pero en ese tiempo ya acabaría con todo.

Ahora solo quedaba la maga cazadora.

Ella índico que atacase cuando tenso su arco y este se ilumino en una luz purpura, preparada para disparar.

* * *

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Finn desde sus adentros al hombre que estaba frente suyo.

Este era un hombre de casi dos metros, musculoso y de pelo negro como sus ropas, no pudo distinguir que llevaba, una armadura de algún tipo.

Era humano como el.

-La pregunta que debes hacer no es esa.

El hombre se arrodillo frente suyo y lo miro con lástima. Tomo su rostro y lo forzó a mirar hacia la pantalla borrosa.- Sino, ¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres?- Repitió Finn como si esa pregunta fuera totalmente ajena a su boca.

-¿Por qué te pusiste la armadura?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Por qué... quería protegerlos.

-¿Protegerlos? ¿Protegerlos de quién? Tu les estas causando más daño que esos demonios.

-¿Demonios?- Pregunto Finn.- Si... recuerdo que había demonios...

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo el hombre.

Lentamente la imagen en el cristal se hizo más nitida, hasta que pudo ver perfectamente lo que pasaba.

Y lo que vio no le gusto al héroe.

-¿Que vas a hacer, Finn?- Pregunto Guts, o mejor dicho un fragmento que quedo en la armadura.

* * *

Las cosas estaban a punto de acabar para la maga cazadora. Sus flechas no lograron perforar la gruesa piel de demonio, pero este había logrado herirla de sobremanera.

Un solo golpe había bastado para dejarla sin aire y la hiso arrastrase hasta que chocó contra una de las pocas paredes que seguían de pie en el lugar.

Ella apretó los ojos tratando de reducir el dolor, pero le dolía respirar, pero parece que no se había roto nada.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando el demonio se acercó proyectando una sombra sobre ella.

Ella abrió un ojo y lo miro enojada mientras apretaba los dientes.

 **-Todo terminará pronto.-** Dijo el demonio mientras levantaba su brazo para dar el golpe de gracia.

-(Lo siento, Finn)- Pensó ella, hasta en los últimos momentos, ella había confiado en el. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo termine.

 **SLASH**

Sangre salpicó la piel verde de la maga, esta abrió los ojos repentinamente y quedo impactada por lo que vio.

Amón se quedó quieto en su lugar y aun con su puño en alto, bajo lentamente su mirada esta su pecho.

En donde salía la espada de Finn.

-Aléjate de ella.

El demonio giro su cabeza para ver a sus espaldas y abrió sus amarillentos ojos por lo que vio.

Vio la sangrante armadura Berserk, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora se podían notar los ojos del joven detrás del casco.

Finn retiro la espada del pecho del demonio, dejando una herida tan grande que pudo ver a la cazadora detrás de ella.

El demonio se dio la vuelta para encarar su muerte.

El humano y héroe de Ooo apretó el mango de su espada antes de usarla para separar la cabeza del demonio de sus hombros.

 **SLASH**

 **Tap**

El cuerpo del demonio cayó al suelo en ese instante, y su cabeza también a solo unos metros de él. En cuanto eso paso, el portal demoniaco en cielo fue cerrado, acabando así, finalmente la invasión demoniaca.

Con la decapitación de su líder.

La armadura Berserk emitió un crujido mientras que el casco de lobo se contraía dejando la cabeza de Finn libre al suave viento que surcaba. Así mismo, las placas extras de la armadura se contrajeron y volvieron a su lugar dentro de esta.

Revelando así piel pálida con varios hematomas y heridas abiertas, todo esto cubierto con el líquido carmesí vital.

La maga Cazadora abrió su otro ojo y miro con pequeñas lágrimas el rostro del último humano de Ooo.

La sangre seca cubría la mayoría de su cara y sus dorados rizos, era difícil saber si era del humano o de algún demonio. Tenía uno de sus ojos cerrado y una sonrisa cansada adornaba un sus labios.

-Oye...- Su voz sonaba cansada y rasposa, parecía que estaba por desfallecer.- ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez que salimos de aventuras vamos a una playa solos tu y yo?... Sin demonios, ni armas y definitivamente sin armaduras.

La maga cazadora abrió sus vidriosos ojos, rápidamente se secó sus lágrimas y como pudo se puso de pie.

A solo un metro de él.

-Me encantaría.- Dijo la maga cazadora.

Finn sonrió.

-Eso...- Comenzó a tambalearse en un vaivén hasta que finalmente comenzó a caer caer al frente debido a la pérdida de sangre, la fatiga y quien sabe que más.-... es genial.

Pero fue atrapado por la maga, justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ella coloco su cabeza sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

-Realmente...

Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas que bajaron por sus verdes mejillas y algunas caían en la cara del humano, crenado ríos que limpiaban la sangre.

-...Eres un tonto.

Ella abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo del humando ensangrentado, los débiles latidos del corazón palpitante de Finn martilleaban sus oídos, esta era la única señal de que aún estaba vivo. Ella no lo pudo soportar más, después de todo lo que había pasado, la maga Cazadora finalmente grito.

Era un grito triste y de desahogo el cual expresaba perfectamente sus sentimientos, mientras entre lágrimas aun abrazaba al inconsciente humano.

Los magos que aún quedaban vivos en el lugar, ya sea que habían sobrevivido a los demonios o no se encontraron con Berserk fueron airados a esta escena por el grito triste que rompió con el silencio luego de la invasión cesase. Una mirada solemne fue compartida por todos.

-Vaya día de perros.- Dijo Simon haciendo que más de uno lo mirase con molestia.- Tal parece que no soy el único que necesita terapia.

En respuesta a eso Jake le dio un golpe en la cabeza y miro mal al mago de hielo.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

 **De ser así dejen un comentario diciéndome lo que opinan.**

 **Fue bastante trabajoso en realidad, bueno no mucho. ¿Podrían creer que hice esto en 3 días? Ya conocía bien las personalidades de los personajes y solo tuve que unirlo y boom.**

 **Los que esperan mis otras historias solo esperen un poco y la actualizare dentro de poco. Jaja la rima no vale cuando repites la palabra.**

 **En fin. Realmente eso es lo único que me queda por decir antes de despedirme de todos hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **Recuerden que siempre estoy disponible para que me manden un PM.**

 **DALE FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles la parte 2 de este fic el cual puedo decir que es algo largo.**

 **La verdad no tenia pensado subirlo todavía pero las cosas cambiaron y he tenido que subirlo ahora.**

 **Una de las razones es la muerte de Stan Lee.**

 **Que descanse en paz.**

 **Es por eso que hice este capito tan largo y no solo por el hecho de que quería darle un buen cierre, pero bueno.**

 **Eso es tema aparte.**

 **No los entretengo mas y vamos al capitulo**

* * *

El Dulce Reino es uno de los principales reinos de las tierras de OOO, el reino con mayor tecnología y seguridad, en la cual casi todo en el reino es comestible.

Actualmente, aun si era tan tarde en la noche como ahora, este reino es un completo hervidero por varios motivos que a fin de cuentas recaen en el mismo tema, los eventos ocurridos en El Mercado Mágico.

Por un lado estaban recibiendo a los heridos del ataque de los demonios, incluyendo por el ataque del mismo Berserk. Puede que incluso este haya sido más peligroso que cualquier demonio.

Y también estaban recibiendo a las princesas para una junta de emergencia para determinar qué es lo que deberían hacer con esto.

Pero por el momento eso es algo para más tarde.

-Hggnn.

Este era apenas un pequeño quejido de todos los lamentos que se oían dentro del ala medica del castillo de la Dulce Princesa.

Pero este quejido provenía del posiblemente único humano en todo el Reino de OOO y si por si eso no fuera poco, una de las causas de la que muchas personas estén aquí.

-Finn, ¿Cómo te sientes?.

El joven humano pudo oír una voz a pesar de que sentía como una neblina cubriendo su mente, todo su cuerpo estaba pesado y adolorido, además tenía la boca seca y un gusto metálico en ella.

-Debes tener sed, déjame ayudarte.

A pesar de que aún no podía ver, el humano sintió unas suaves manos que levantaban su cabeza y colocaban un contenedor con agua cerca de sus labios.

El no dudo en dejar que el fresco líquido entrara en su boca y que bajara por su garganta, aliviándolo de un modo increíble. Después de eso, al fin había recuperado algo de fuerzas para poder abrir aunque sea un ojo.

Con él pudo ver la sonrisa cálida viniendo de la Maga Cazadora, pero aun así notaba su mirada de preocupación, frunció el ceño cuando vio que ella tenía unas vendas en ella.

-¿Donde... están los demás?- Pregunto Finn arrastrando un poco las palabras, mientras trataba de girarse para ver a los demás, pero descubrió que estaba en una habitación aparte.

-Los demás están bien, bueno... mejores que tú.

Finn al escuchar eso frunció el ceño e hiso todo lo posible por abrir su otro ojo y tratar de ponerse en una posición sentada. Todos sus huesos crujieron cuando comenzó a hacerlo, fue una suerte que la maga lo ayudase para esa tarea.

La Maga Cazadora sabía que Finn podría ser muy terco, así que lo ayudo a que no se lastime más de la cuenta, aunque francamente dudaba que pudiera lastimarse más sin morir.

Fue en ese momento que el humano pudo apreciar el estado de su cuerpo... estaba desecho.

Estaba casi totalmente cubierto de vendas y yeso, los pocos centímetros de su piel que no estaban cubiertos por ellos tenían varios cortes, golpes y quemaduras. Sus brazos y piernas estaban recubiertos de yeso, gasa y demás, había una intravenosa conectado a su brazo izquierdo. La visión fue muy desalentadora.

Si él había terminado en este estado, ¿Quién sabe cómo estarían los demás? ¿Sobrevivirían la noche siquiera? ¿Fue su culpa que estuviera así?

Estas preguntas atormentaban a Finn hasta el punto que se sentía muy mal por ello. No tenía del todo claro las cosas que había hecho cuando portó la armadura, todo fue muy borroso después de ponérsela.

Y hablando del diablo...

Finn busco con su mirada la coraza maldita para encontrarla en una mesa al otro lado de la habitación, notando que esta estaba asegurada con cadenas.

-Procura descansar.- Dijo de pronto la maga cazadora mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y lo obligaba a recostarse.

-Está bien.- Dijo haciendo lo posible para encontrar una posición más cómoda para volver a dormir.

-Te traeré algo de comida más tarde.- Mencionó la maga.

-De acuerdo.- Con eso último dicho, Finn cerró los ojos para hacer lo posible para descansar.

Cuando la Maga Cazadora se aseguró de que estaba dormido, ella puso una expresión cansada y comenzó a hacer su salida de la habitación, aun había varias cosas por hacer.

Había estado cuidándolo desde que salió de emergencias, si bien ya estaba estable, no se había separado de su lado, aunque ella también necesitaba descansar, más le preocupaba el humano.

Justo antes de salir, ella poso su mirada en la armadura, esa maldita armadura, si bien los había salvado de esa situación, no significaba que los había salvados ilesos.

Pero fue el humano que se vio en la necesidad de usarla por todos.

Luego miró a Finn, ella sabía probablemente que el haya sido el que mas sufrió por todos, de haber habido otra manera hubiera sido mejor, pero no la había, Finn tuvo que sacrificarse, fue un héroe para los que sobrevivieron.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, había muchas cosas que reparar. Con eso último, ella salió de la habitación.

Pero exactamente 2 minutos después de que ella se fuera de la sala, el humano abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Había preocupado a muchos, a todos. Pero las cosas aun no terminaban, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado tanto con los demás como consigo mismo.

El humano nuevamente hiso lo posible para levantarse, sus huesos crujieron y sus músculos le dolían al hacer los más simples movimientos, pero a pesar de eso logro llegar al borde de la cama.

-Vamos Finn, puedes hacerlo.- El humano tomo alimento antes de hacer lo que se proponía, ponerse de pie. Con ayuda de la cama logro tener un punto de apoyo para erguirse, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba listo.

-Grrrr.- Finn cayó al piso ya que sus piernas no pudieron sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo, tuvo que tomar la sabana de su cama para morderla y evitar gritar de dolor.

Puede que no lo supiera, pero el se había roto las piernas en 6 partes diferentes durante el tiempo que uso la armadura.

El humano tomó unas respiraciones para tratar de aliviar el dolor que sintió, nunca dejo de morder las sábanas y uso uno de sus brazos para quitarse un poco del sudor que se le había formado en su frente.

Cuando finalmente logro apaciguar el dolor retiró la tela húmeda de saliva de su boca, desde su posición sentada miro el premio del por que de su sufrimiento.

Una mochila verde, algo gastada y sucia que estaba en una silla junto a la armadura, mochila en la cual colgaba en un soporte especial la Espada Finn.

Se veía... entera, por no decir otras palabras, toda la hoja se encontraba fragmentada incluida la gema en la empuñadura, pero a pesar de eso parecía que no representaba un problema para su utilidad.

Finn sabia que no podía pararse por lo que se arrastró hasta que logro tenerla en sus manos, una vez lo consiguió abrió la tapa y comenzó a buscar en su contenido.

-Tiene que estar por aquí.- Dijo rebuscando en su mochila cierto objeto.

Paso por un conjunto de ropa, algunas botanas y elementos varios, se detuvo un momento cuando vio una flauta hecha del colmillo de un jabalí.

Pero justo a su lado estaba el objeto de su búsqueda, una botella con las lágrimas de un Cíclope.-Aquí esta.

Sus dedos apenas sobresalían del yeso, pero aun así logro tomar la botella entre ellos y se la llevo a la boca, con ayuda de sus dientes saco el corcho y lo escupió lejos.

Rápidamente derramó el contenido sobre su cuerpo haciendo que sus ropas de hospital y vendajes queden totalmente empapadas, normalmente esto seria algo muy loco, claro que este no era un liquido normal.

Eran las lágrimas curativas del Cíclope del Bosque.

Finn pudo sentir como los efectos del liquido mágico comenzaban a actuar en su cuerpo, relajar los músculos, cerrar los cortes, fijar los huesos y quien sabe que más.

Cuando finalmente todos los dolores desaparecieron de su cuerpo, el humano pudo sentir su cuerpo como debía, bueno, más o menos, se sentía... diferente.

El humano miro su mano izquierda antes de apretarla y formar un puño, el yeso se quebró bajo su presión.

Se sentía bien.

-Me siento más fuerte.- Dijo el.

 **CRACK**

El humano estampó su mano contra el suelo para romper el yeso, así mismo lo repitió con sus extremidades. Una vez que sus brazos y piernas estaban libres procedió a quitarse el resto de los vendajes de su cuerpo.

Gracias a las lágrimas logró ponerse de pie nuevamente y miro al rededor, habían 2 puertas en la habitación una era la salida, la otra era obviamente un baño.

El joven entró allí y se dio un merecido baño, permitiendo que el agua fría se deshaga de los últimos remanentes de duda que tenía en su cabeza. Es una suerte que desde cierto incidente, siempre traía un cambio de ropa.

Una vez terminó su lavado se vistió con una playera de color azul claro con unas franjas negras sobre los hombros, unos jeans azules oscuros y sus zapatos negros.

Aunque se sentía algo expuesto sin...

-Ahí esta.- Dijo viendo que en la armadura estaba su gorro blanco.

Trato de tomarla pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atorada, era como si un perro estuviera estirándola con sus dientes de acero negro.

-Nhgrr.- Finn gruño mientras trataba de quitar su gorro, después de forcejear logro sacarlo.

 **SHKIRT**

-Awww, Chintrolas.- Dijo al ver que había rasgado su gorro con una de las placas de la armadura, pero no era razón para no usarla.- ya que...- El humano se colocó su gorro rasgado, ahora le quedaba como una capucha y con eso último tomo una mirada en el espejo que había en la habitación.

Se veía bien, sus músculos puede que estén algo hinchados, quizás haya sido por todo el estrés que había puesto la armadura en su cuerpo, además de esto noto que le habían cortado un poco el pelo, quizás haya sido por la sangre que termino ahí.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunto mirando más cerca en el espejo para apreciar un mechón de pelo blanco entre su pelo rubio.

Y así mismo vio que ya no tenía esa espina en su mano derecha, si no que tenía unas especies de marcas verdes como enredaderas que iban desde la base de su muñeca hasta casi tocar su codo, rozó sus dedos sobre estas, no se sentían diferentes de su piel.

Dejo esas cosas para más tarde, ahora tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas, averiguar que paso con los demás y como esto afectará a todos. Ya no era un niño y sabía que había consecuencias en sus actos.

Con una última mirada salió de la habitación luego de tomar su mochila, aún tenía algo de las lágrimas de Cíclope, se las daría a las enfermeras y luego buscaría a la Dulce Princesa.

* * *

Unos minutos antes.

La Maga Cazadora suspiro cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación de Finn detrás suyo, ella se recostó unos segundos contra la estructura de caramelo hasta que sus astas la rozaron.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que, por unos momentos solo su respiración sea oída.

-¿Cómo esta Finn?

Ella abrió los ojos y se separó un poco para ver a Jake el Perro, estaba con unas vendas pero nada grave solo unos golpes y raspones, nada de lo que no se pudiera recuperarse en unos días.

-Se despertó, pero lo mande a dormir.- Dijo ella con clara preocupación en su tono, luego desvío un poco la mirada.- El estaba preocupado por nosotros.

-¿Por nosotros?- Pregunto Jake incrédulo.- Pero si fue el quien se lastimó así.

-Lo sé.- Dijo ella.- Eso mismo le dije, pero aún así lo hizo.

-Ay, hermanito.- Se lamentó Jake.- ¿Por qué tuviste que usar esa cosa?-

Después de decir eso, el perro se echó al piso y literalmente parecía que era una embarrada.

Ella no respondió solo se quedó callada, ya que tanto la maga como el can sabían la respuesta, lo hizo por todos.

La maga noto que el estado de ánimo del perro comenzaba a ir al sur, a pesar de que ella no era muy buena en lo que a relaciones se refiere, nunca había sido demasiada social. Y siendo sinceros, Finn y Jake eran los primeros con los que había hecho una verdadera amistad, puede que algo más con el humano, ella sabía que él estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

-Cuando se despierte puede que quiera que toques tu violín.- Dijo la maga sonriendo un poco al perro.

Este abrió los ojos al oír la sugerencia y volvió a su forma normal antes de levantar sus brazos en señal de que le gustó la idea.

-¡Esa es una gran idea!- Dijo mientras agitaba un poco su cola.

Ella rio un poco ante la reacción del perro. Pero justo en ese momento oyeron unos pasos que venían del otro lado del pasillo de dulce.

Una figura redonda y bajita se acercaba vestido con un traje de mayordomo, este era Mentita, el mayordomo personal de la Dulce Princesa.

-La princesa solicita su presencia en la junta.- Dijo la dulce persona en un tono neutro y profesional.

La maga cazadora asintió mientras que Jake solo siguió a ambos, el trio camino por los pasillos del ala medica del castillo pasando por muchas habitaciones hasta que después de lo que parecieron unos 5 minutos de caminata llegaron a dos puertas de azúcar muy grandes.

Ellos las atravesaron para entrar en una sala de juntas, habían unas cuantas mesas repartidas por el lugar, en cada una de estas estaban los representantes de los diferentes reinos.

Incluso había una mesa especial para ellos junto con Simón y los magos hermanos Cabeza de Armas y Cabeza de Armadura, esta era la mesa para los representantes del incidente.

Y en el fondo, o mejor dicho en el escenario estaba la Dulce Princesa, vestida con su habitual vestido rosa pero se encontraba peinada con una coleta. Ella estaba charlando con uno de los guardias banana para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien en cuanto a la preparación de esta junta.

-Hola, chicos.- Dijo de pronto una voz en sima de la maga cazadora.

Ella levantó un poco su rostro para ver a una mujer de pelo negro y piel gris vestida con vaqueros azulados, una camiseta sin mangas gris acompañados de un sombrero grande con unos guantes largos y botas rojas, ella era Marceline, La Reina Vampiro.

-Hola, Marceline.- Dijo Jake mientras tomaba asiento junto a los hermanos magos.

Ellos si bien estaban algo preocupados por el humano estaban teniendo una apasionada conversación sobre la armadura y esa espada.

-Hola.- Dijo la maga a la vampiro en un tono neutro, pero no amistoso.

Como ya se había dicho antes, la maga cazadora no era de tener muchos amigos.

La Reina Vampiro iba a decir algo sobre la maga, algo referente a burlas de como ella y Finn se veían lindos juntos o algo así, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado o la verdadera razón de la junta.

Justo antes de que ella dijera algo Bonnibel Bubblegum comenzó a aplaudir para llamar la atención de todos en la sala.

-Muy bien, lamento llamarlos tan tarde en la noche pero por este medio doy inicio al tema a tratar en cuestión, la llamada "Invasión Demoniaca" al Mercado Mágico.- Después de decir estas palabras, la monarca de caramelo saco un control de uno de sus bolsillos y presionó un botón.

Del techo se oyó un sonido cuando una compuerta se abrió y de allí bajo un proyector de hologramas, este se encendió y comenzó a efectuar su función.

En medio de la sala apareció un holograma en el cual se hizo presente una imagen del Mercado Mágico, luego fue reemplazada por el momento exacto en el que el portal fue abierto y los demonios surgieron. Un jadeo colectivo fue la respuesta general.

-El incidente fue detenido gracias a la pronta reacción de los salvadores- La princesa luego les daría las gracias personalmente, pero por ahora tenía que hacer una cosa a la vez.- Hasta el momento se recuperaron más de 109 cuerpos de demonios.

La princesa iba a seguir hablando pero vio que alguien había levantado una mano en señal universal de que tenía una pregunta.

Esta era un ser de color morado que estaba prácticamente hecho de bultos y no tenía piernas pero flotaba, además de eso, tenía una estrella en su cabeza.

-Si, ¿Princesa Grumosa?- Le cedió la palabra a la Princesa del Espacio Grumoso.

-¿Por qué el Rey Helado está aquí?- Pregunto ella apuntando al hombre que no había hecho nada más que atender la presentación y comer maní, maní que ella había estado mirando desde que entró y que quería llevarse a su casa en el bosque para su cena.

Nadie le había dado importancia al Rey Helado, aunque últimamente lo conocían mas como Simón ya que esos escasos destellos de razonamiento estaban aumentando, incluso había podido mantener conversaciones con las princesas sin raptarlas. Aunque aun no era precisamente querido por todos.

Pero había una persona que no se tomó muy bien el comentario de la grumosa.

-Porque a diferencia tuya, el ayudo a detener la invasión y el tiene un reino.- Dijo de pronto la Maga Cazadora demostrando sus habilidades sociales cuando no estaba Finn cerca.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-En respuesta la persona grumosa salió de allí gritando y llorando, un berrinche común, le dolía más porque era la verdad.

Nadie movió un dedo en hacer otra cosa más que simplemente volver a la Dulce Princesa, era Grumosa después de todo, estaría bien.

El anciano por su parte miro a la maga verde.

-Wow, gracias por eso.- Dijo genuinamente agradecido, más aun que una chica lo había hecho, solo Finn y Jake lo habían defendido en contadas ocasiones.

-Eres un pesado y un tonto, Rey Helado.- Le respondió la maga antes de sonreír un poco.- Pero eres amigo de Finn y Jake, así que no debes ser tan malo.

En el podio la monarca de caramelo soltó un suspiro, solo esperaba que no hubiera más problemas. Nuevamente su atención fue robada cuando otra de las líderes de OOO levanto su mano para preguntar algo.

-Si, Princesa Desayuno.

La persona en cuestión era una mujer que tenia la piel amarilla, su pelo parecía un huevo frito mientras que su vestimenta parecía una tostada en el área del pecho unos panqueques por falda y algo de tocino.

-¿Donde esta Finn?- Pregunto ella preocupada.

Bonnibel la miro unos segundos antes de ver a los demás en la sala tenían la misma expresión de preocupación, todos le tenían mucho cariño al héroe de OOO, los había salvado tantas veces. No podía negarles esa información.

-Esta en el hospital, llego en un estado crítico.

-Cuéntanos, por favor.- Dijo ella siendo secundada por su hermana.

La dulce princesa no era la mejor para dar esta clase de noticias, por lo cual se lo dejaría a una especialista.

-Doctora Princesa.- Llamo la gobernante rosa antes de bajarse del escenario para darle lugar a una mujer vestida como una médico que podría pasar como una humana si no fuera por su piel verde.

Ella subió al escenario y se acercó al podio donde colocó una carpeta que contenía los estudios que le había realizado al héroe.

-Gracias.- Mencionó agradeciendo el espacio para poder hablar del estado del humano.

Ella tosió un poco antes de comenzar a hablar, todos estaban expectantes y con el corazón en la garganta dispuestos a ayudar en lo que puedan.

-Como dijo la Dulce Princesa, Finn el humano llego al ala medica en un estado crítico, eso fue hace más de 6 horas.- Ella tomo un control del proyector para luego mostrar una foto cuando estaba ingresando a Emergencias.- Logramos estabilizarlo, pero los resultados que arrojaron... no fueron alentadores.

Una nueva oleada de jadeos se escuchó cuando se mostró la imagen de unas radiografías.

Los huesos del humano estaban rotos en varias partes casi ninguno fue una ruptura limpia, brazos, piernas, costillas, clavículas e incluso habían fisuras en algunas vértebras. Y por si fuera poco, habían unas extras astillas entre los huesos.

-Finn el humano llego inconsciente con la mayoría de los huesos rotos, y pérdida de sangre.- Dijo la doctora en un tono sombrío.

-¿Cómo le paso eso?- Pregunto la Princesa Slime.

-Fue por esa armadura.- Dijo en voz baja la cazadora.

La Doctora Princesa se ajusto los lentes antes de realizar un "Ejem" para volver al tema.

-En el quirófano nos dimos cuenta de que tenia astillas de metal perforando su piel para fijar sus huesos. -La doctora solo iba a decir esos detalles ya que no estaba en posición para decir lo demás.- Retiramos la mayoría, pero el paciente requiere reposo absoluto.

Después de decir esas palabras la doctora dejo el podio y bajo del escenario para darle lugar nuevamente a la dulce monarca, la cual necesitaba seguir con la junta.

-Ahora hablaremos de las repercusiones de la invasión.-Pero justo en ese momento las puertas de azúcar se abrieron de par a par para dar lugar al único humano de OOO.

-Finn.- Dijo la maga abriendo los ojos con asombro y unas minúsculas lágrimas amenazando con salir, ella las borro de su rostro rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero aun así, estaba feliz de que estuviera bien.

-Llegue justo a tiempo.- Dijo Finn pasando a la sala, pero después de dar solo unos pasos fue atrapado en un abrazo el cual lo envolvió casi por completo.

-Jake.- Dijo Finn devolviendo como podía el abrazo.

Luego el perro mágico se separó un poco antes de abofetear no tan suavemente a su hermano.

-¡Nunca me hagas esto, chamaco perro!

Finn solo se froto un poco la mejilla, no había sido muy doloroso, su hermano no le había puesto mucha fuerza por lo cual el daño fue más emocional que otra cosa.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Finn rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-Mah, bueno no puedo enojarme contigo.- Mencionó el perro tratando de que el momento pase.- Lo hecho, hecho esta, pero ¿Que estas haciendo? La doctora dijo que te quedaras en cama.

Ante eso el humano trajo su mochila al frente y saco una botella de cristal la cual estaba completamente vacía.

-Me recuperé gracias a las lágrimas de Cíclope del Bosque.- Mencionó mostrando la botella.- Incluso le di el resto a la Enfermera Pastelillo para que la suministre a los heridos.

-Pero aun así...- Trato Jake de hacer entrar en razon a su hermano para que deje lo que esté haciendo y que vaya a descansar, por Glob, hace tan solo unas horas había colapsado.

Finn por su parte puso una expresión que demostraba distintas emociones, una expresión solemne que tenía matices de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-No podía quedarme en cama, tengo que asumir mi parte de la culpa.- Fue lo que dijo el humano.- Fui yo quien causo todos estos problemas.

El perro soltó un suspiro al comprender que no había forma de persuadir a su hermano en este punto, no sabía si era por su fuerte sentido de la justicia o simplemente era terco, quizás ambos.

-Está bien.- Mencionó derrotado el perro antes de hacer lugar a su hermano en la mesa.- Solo no te sobre esfuerces.

-Claro.

El rubio se sentó en la mesa justo entre el Rey Helado a su derecha y la Maga cazadora a su izquierda, saludo a Simón el cual estaba feliz en ver a Finn vivo y coleando, luego de eso poso su mirada en la maga.

-Hola.- Dijo Finn en voz baja a la maga.

-Eres increíble, Finn Mertens.- Mencionó en un tono bajo el cual se notaba algo de enojo.

-¿Gracias?- Pregunto el humano sin saber cómo responder.

-No era un cumplido.- Dijo ella para desviar la mirada hacia la Dulce Princesa en un intento de no mirar al humano.

Ella había estado tan preocupada solo para que el use esas lagrimas mágicas como si nada, que desconsiderado.

Ella abrió los ojos repentinamente cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano, una mano algo más grande que la de ella pero cálida, lo podía sentir aún a través de sus guantes.

Nuevamente se giró para ver al humano que estaba algo más cerca de ella que la última vez, pudo ver cómo había algo oculto en su mirada.

-Realmente agradezco que me hayas cuidado cuando estaba inconsciente.- Comentó como si hubiera leído su mente, pero no lo hiso.- Por favor dame fuerzas una vez más.

Ella se sorprendió por las palabras que habia dicho el humano, lo entendió. Toda esa tristeza, ese dolor que le había causado a todos era un peso que el humano llevaba sobre sus hombros, le estaba pidiendo ayuda para mantenerse fuerte y no demostrar debilidad.

Ella devolvió el apretón de la mano para darle la seguridad y el apoyo que necesitaba.

-Cuando quieras, donk.

Después de eso, todos volvieron su atención a la persona de chicle la cual volvió a la presentación. A medida que avanzaba las imágenes en el holograma cambiaban para hacer más... explícitos algunos temas.

A medida que la presentación continuaba el ceño fruncido del humano fue aumentando cada vez que veía las imágenes de la destrucción que había causado, todos esos edificios, toda esa sangre.

El humano comenzó a sentir como algo se arrastraba muy suavemente en su conciencia y hacia un pequeño tirón, podía sentir un susurro entre las sombras.

 _ **"Ellos no valoran lo que has hecho"**_

Finn parpadeo un par de veces sin saber de dónde había venido eso, pero justamente al hacerlo pudo ver las expresiones de muchas personas, tenían miedo.

 _ **"Ellos te temen"**_

De alguna manera, el rubio lo sabía. Siempre supo que había personas que podrían tenerle miedo, no, no era miedo, era envidia.

 _ **"Ellos envidian tu poder"**_

El humano bajo la cabeza abatido por varios pensamientos, su mirada fue oscurecida por la sombra proyectada por su sombrero y comenzó a apretar fuertemente su puño derecho.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Simón.

-¿Finn?- Pregunto antes de levantar un poco la mirada y abrir la boca para soltar un jadeo silencioso.

Por su parte, la Dulce Princesa era ignorante de esto y seguía con su trabajo.

-Y eso es todo por el momento, tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos.- Anuncio antes de mirar directamente al humano de manera preocupada.- Como regente del reino te lo agradezco. Pero como amiga te digo que eso fue muy estúpido y peligroso, Finn.

-¿Estúpido?- Pregunto Finn apretando su puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.- ¿Peligroso?

El humano se levantó de su asiento de forma repentina separándose de la Cazadora y haciendo que la silla se caiga de espaldas, el ruido llamo la atención de todos en la sala por si fuera poco.

Finn levanto su cara para cruzarse de miradas con la monarca.

-¿¡Quién eres tu pare decirme eso?!- Pregunto el humano.

La sala entera soltó un jadeo ante tal ataque, pero la más afectada era Bonnibel la cual no había esperado esta reacción del humano, ella retrocedió un paso por puro instinto y solo pudo decir.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto, ella podría ser la mas lista, pero aun así no había estado preparada para esto.

Finn estaba enojado porque la princesa no solo no valoró lo que había hecho, lo había calificado de peligroso y estúpido, era una maldita hipócrita.

-No te hagas la tonta, princesa.- Esas palabras las pronunció en un gruñido que erizo la piel a muchos.- ¿O acaso ya olvidaste el suero resucitador, a Limonagrio o a Goliath?

Las palabra que había dicho el humano estaba asustando cada vez mas a la monarca, nunca nadie le había hablado con tanta rudeza... y verdad.

-Quien sabe que otras cosas estúpidas has hecho.- Dijo Finn entre dientes antes de entrecerrar los ojos con cautela.- Y no puedo estar seguro si lo de la armadura no fue obra tuya.

-Finn eso es suficiente.

Marceline había estado viendo todo lo que había pasado desde el inicio, ella incluso también se sorprendió por la forma en la que el humano le hablo a la princesa.

La Reina Vampiro bajo al suelo y puso una mano en el hombro del humano, pero este no le importo su presencia o lo que había dicho.

-Sabias desde un principio que esa cosa estaba ahí, probablemente la querías para otro de tus "experimentos"- La acuso Finn a la dulce persona, en este punto incluso el Rey Helado había tenido que pararse a tratar de evitar que Finn saltara sobre ella.- ¡Incluso ya planeaste las medidas contra esa cosa!, ¿no?, ¿¡Las planeaste contra mi!?

Sin que el humano se diera cuenta en su brazo derecho las marcas habían comenzado a crecer en ambos sentidos tornando el brazo en verde, al mismo tiempo que espinas surgieron en este así como unas garras.

Marceline ya había tenido suficiente de esto.

-¡Dije detente!- Gruño ella para que las facciones de su rostro se volvieran las de un monstruo.

Pero ella no estaba preparada para la respuesta que le había dado su amigo.

 **-RAAAAAAAGRRRRRR.**

Por tan solo unos breves instantes la cara de Finn se contorsiono de tal manera que sus ojos azules pasaron a ser un rojo intenso y se alargaron, así como su boca se volvió un hocico y su piel se endureció.

Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero aun así todos pudieron verlo claramente, todos pudieron ver la rabia desenfrenada encarnada, pero luego de eso las facciones del humano volvieron a la normalidad.

Finn seguía gruñendo, pareciera que el no se había dado cuenta de este hecho a diferencia de todos, finalmente se calmó. Dejo de mostrar sus dientes y su brazo de pasto retrocedió hasta volver al estado original, y cuando su mente se aclaró pudo ver a todos.

Sus rostros llenos de miedo e incertidumbre.

Lo había hecho, ahora ellos creían que era la persona que había descrito esas sombras, él lo había hecho realidad.

-¿Finn?

A su lado estaba la Maga Cazadora la cual lo miraba nuevamente preocupada, el humano se asintió culpable de nuevo.

Sin decir una palabra se apartó de sus amigos y salió corriendo por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, pero nadie lo siguió, mejor dicho nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, todos estaban parados sin más.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando el humano volvió a entrar pero esta vez traía algo entre los brazos, sin decir una palabra avanzo y lo dejo sobre la mesa de la Reina Flama.

-Destruyendo, enciérralo, guárdalo, no me importa lo que hagas con él, por favor, solo mantenlo lejos de mí.- Fueron las palabras de Finn a Phoebe.

Pues frente a ella había dejado la Armadura Berserk, el humano le estaba encargando la destrucción de la misma, sabía que el reino tenia una política de "No guardar secretos", es por eso que ella era la mas indicada para esto.

La monarca de fuego puso una expresión conflictiva, conocía el poder de esta cosa gracias a esta reunión, era aterrador... y al mismo tiempo tentador.

Pero ella no iba a traicionar la confianza que le habían dado.

-Esta bien.- Mencionó asumiendo el pedido.

Finn asintió en señal de agradecimiento, miro a la Dulce Princesa y a Marceline con culpa y arrepentimiento, pero no dijo nada y salió de la sala, ahora solo quería volver a casa.

Al poco rato de salir de allí, la Maga Cazadora se levanto de su asiento y fue tras él.

-Voy a vigilar que no se lastime.- Fue lo que le dijo al perro antes de salir por la puerta también.

La habitación quedo en silencio solo por unos segundos antes que la vampiresa hablase.

-Muy bien, la reunión terminó, todos vayan a sus casas.

Acto seguido, ella, Jake, Simón y los magos comenzaron a hacer que todos en la sala salieran de allí, al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, Bonnibel se derrumbó en su lugar.

La dulce persona estaba en un estado de negación, ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Desde cuando Finn desconfiaba tanto de ella?

Su meditación se vio interrumpida cuándo sintió la mano de Marceline en su hombro, la persona rosa miro a su amiga de piel gris con una expresión perpleja y dolida.

-Solo... ¿Que paso?

-No tengo idea.- Dijo la vampiresa en un estado parecido al de la chiclosa.

Por su parte, el Rey Helado o mejor dicho Simón camino hasta los hermanos "cabeza" para comentarle lo que había visto.

-Ustedes lo han visto, ¿no?- Pregunto Simón.

-¿Como no verlo?- Pregunto el Mago Cabeza de Armas en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Ver qué cosa?- Pregunto Jake estirando sus piernas para llegar al lugar.

El Mago Cabeza de Armadura miro a los otros 2 magos con los que estaba y compartieron una mirada cómplice, el mago acorazado soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-A la Bestia de las Tinieblas.

-¿"La Bestia de las Tinieblas"?- Pregunto Marceline acercándose a ellos junto con una afectada Bonnie.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es el espíritu de la armadura.- le respondió el mago.

Jake por su parte frunció el seño desde el momento en que mencionó el nombre, sabia que lo había oído antes, pero no podía recordarlo donde.

-(Vamos, Jakie, piensa.)- Se dijo a si mismo el perro mientras se masajeaba la cabeza y pensaba muy fuerte.

Finalmente el recuerdo golpeó al perro.

-Ya lo recuerdo, esa cosa fue mencionada en la tumba donde encontramos la armadura.- Dijo el perro aportando su grano de arena.

-No fue un simple poema eso es seguro.- Dijo el Mago de armas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Fue una advertencia.

En eso Simón dio un paso al frente y uso sus poderes mágicos para crear una pared de hielo con diferentes tonalidades de azul, blanco y con relieve para recrear el momento exacto del "ataque" de Finn.

-Wow.- Dijo Marceline al ver el mural.

-Te estas volviendo bueno en esto, Simón.- Le dijo el perro al ver al azulado hacer eso con sus poderes.

Parte de su terapia era encontrar modos para enfocar su energía y hacer algo de provecho con ello, pero eso era punto y aparte.

Lo importante ahora era el mural en el cual se veia que Finn, además de demostrar mucha ira, estaba emanando un aura oscura en la cual se podía ver una silueta canina con grandes dientes, este parecía que le estaba susurrando cosas la humano.

-¿Es eso?- Pregunto la vampiresa.

-Así es.- Respondió el Mago Acorazado.- Es el espíritu que poseía la armadura.

-Y ahora poseyó al héroe de OOO.- Murmuro el Mago de Armas.

Todos comenzaron a debatir del tema, todos excepto Jake el Perro. Este había salido de la habitación para seguir al mayordomo Mentita, el can había notado que la persona mentolada había estado actuando raro desde el momento en que mencionaron a ese espíritu.

-¿Como lo descubrieron?- Pregunto Bonnibel a los magos.

-Ojos de Hechicero.- Respondieron los tres.

El mago Cabeza de Armaduras codeo a su hermano para mandarle una señal para retirarse, no había mucho que pudieran hacer por ahora.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, haremos nuestras propias investigaciones.-Mencionó al sacar el libro de cuentos el cual contenía otras informaciones y mencionaba otros libros sobre la armadura.

Con eso último ambos se retiraron del Dulce Reino.

Bonni y Marci comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que le estaba pasando a Finn, pero incluso metidas en su charla notaron que Simón estaba mirando su mural muy detenidamente.

-¿Que estas pensando, Simón?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Algo no cuadra.- Dijo mientras de su barba sacaba dos lentes y se los ponía al tiempo que acariciaba su barba.

Ambas "jóvenes" se sorprendieron por el cambio repentino en su actitud, ¿Eran estos los momentos de "Lucidez"? De ser así, era mejor aprovecharlos.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto la Princesa.

-Normalmente cuando hay una posesión demoníaca hay ciertas características que saltan a la vista, como un cambió radical en la personalidad de la persona, entre otros.- Dijo Simón antes de marcar con un pincel rojo algunas partes en el mural de hielo.- Esto es mas como... un parásito.

-¿Es eso posible?- Pregunto Marci, nunca había escuchado algo así.

Simón soltó un suspiro.

-Esa cosa existe mucho antes que nosotros, Dulce Princesa.- Dijo mientras colocaba una mano contra su espalda en un gesto de caballero.- Quizás podríamos decir que "Perro viejo puede aprender nuevos trucos"

Luego de esa frase, el Rey Helado dejo ese gesto y se quito los lentes para guardarlos en su barba.

-Me tengo que ir, deje solo a Gunter por mucho tiempo, ese pilluelo va a destruir la casa.- Cuando termino de decir eso uso su barba para volar por una ventana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Reino de Hielo.

-Cuak.

Gunter estaba sentado en el trono del Rey Helado mientras tocaba su teclado con sus aletas.

Después de terminar la tonada dejo el teclado y se tambaleo hacia la cocina, allí abrió la nevera hecha totalmente de hielo, ahí estaba una nota que decía...

 _"No tocar, Gunter"_

Eran las latas de gaseosa de Simon.

Gunter tomo una y cerro la nevera, se tomo la soda de un solo trago y arrojo la lata con fuerza en piso.

Luego Gunter levanto sus aletas en un gesto de victoria.

-¡Cuak!(¡Anarquía!)

* * *

Jake el perro había salido a seguir al mayordomo Mentita hace tan solo unos minutos, la dulce persona se movía con bastante rapidez y en más de una ocasión había salido del rango visual del can gracias a los pasillos. Fue solo gracias a su nariz que pudo seguirlo hasta este punto.

El perro había seguido a Mentita hasta una habitación algo apartada de las demás, por alguna razón esta se le hacia un poco familiar.

-Mentita.- Llamo Jake.- ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Sr. Jake.- Dijo sorprendido la dulce persona, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura para responderle.- Voy a la tierra de los muertos.

-¿Por que irías allá?- Pregunto el perro, aun recordaba cuando Mentita les había dicho que era un amigo cercano de la muerte, pero aun así...

Mentita le explicó que había la posibilidad de que el supiera algo mas sobre el estado de Finn, eso fue lo único que se necesitó para que Jake decidiera venir con el.

Claro que la dulce persona era un practicante de la Magia Negra y puede que incluso tuviese sus propios motivos para separar a Finn de ese demonio.

-Ahora, haga bisco.

Mentita le ordeno a Jake que cerrara el espacio que había entre sus ojos al tiempo que se tomaban de las manos, este era el hechizo para el portal al inframundo.

Las líneas en las paredes pareciera que se habían extendido más de la cuenta, haciendo que el espacio se deformase y se abriera un portal de color rojo sangre.

-Y recuerde, no beba del agua.- Le dijo el Mayordomo.

-Si, no lo he olvidado.- Respondió secamente el perro.

Ambos pasaron el portal para llega a un lugar... desolado.

Todo estaba muerto, y lo que probablemente no lo estaba pronto lo estaría, tierras grises con huesos hasta donde llegaba la vista, estructuras algo toscas como casas y finalmente muchos esqueletos que querían quitarte tu piel.

Y a lo lejos, apenas un punto en la lejanía se encontraba un castillo que pareciera estar hecho completamente de luz, este es el castillo de la Muerte.

-Andando.- Dijo Jake mientras tomaba a Mentita y lo ponía en su espalda.

El perro se estiro lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el fondo, pero la cosa no terminó allí, una vez en el fondo continúo usando sus poderes para poder cubrir terreno más rápido.

Incluso paso al guardia.

-Oye, no puedes pasar.- Le dijo un esqueleto muy grande y de color rojo con alas y cabeza de pájaro pero con un solo ojo.

-Ay, si, tu, como no.- Le dijo Jake pasando de largo por el.

El guardia solo bufo en molestia.

-Sr. Jake, tranquilo.- Le dijo Mentita al ver que el perro había pisado a varios esqueletos.

Ya sea que hubieran intentado robar su piel o solo hubieran tenido la mala suerte de ponerse en su camino, el perro amarillo continuaba con pasos agigantados y constantes hacia el castillo de la Muerte.

-(Tranquilo, hermanito, te vamos a salvar)- Fueron los pensamientos del perro que no paraba su marcha.

* * *

Unas horas han pasado desde que la reunión había terminado y faltaban pocas horas para que llegase el amanecer y con eso un nuevo día.

Y Finn estaba hecho una fiera.

Prácticamente todo lo irritaba, desde el zumbido de un insecto hasta la luz que irradiaba la hermosa luna, lo único que evitaba que el humano balanceara su espada era la cazadora.

Esta lo había mantenido a su lado todo el camino hasta la casa del árbol, ella había abrazado su brazo durante todo el camino, en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera sido linda una caminata bajo la luna.

Pero lamentablemente Finn apenas llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación y entre gruñidos se durmió. Al menos había sido algo caballeroso para darle una habitación a la maga para que pasara la noche.

Ella miro la habitación que le había ofrecido, una habitación construida de madera con repisas con algunas armas aquí y allá, una cama para una persona con sábanas y una almohada.

La maga cazadora dejo su equipo mas pesado y se dejo la ropa más ligera que tenia, se sentó en la cama y se quito las botas. Justamente cuando estaba por recostarse vio que colgada en un gancho estaba una camiseta azul.

Ella la tomo y se la colocó, era una camiseta de Finn algo gastada por lo cual era ideal para usar como una pijama, le quedaba algo grande, pero aun así era cómoda.

Justo después de que se metiera en las sabanas y antes que el sueño le llegase, ella olisqueo un poco la camiseta y cerro los ojos con un leve carmín en las mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente...

La maga Cazadora no pudo seguir durmiendo por varios motivos, uno de ellos era que el sol se filtraba por una ventana, los otros dos motivos eran ocasionados por el otro residente de la casa del árbol.

Un olor a hotcakes y tocino llamo la atención de la somnolienta maga, eso y una peculiar canción que hablaba sobre ellos, iba a ver que pasaba pero no estaba tan dormida como para no cambiarse a sus ropas normales.

Subiendo por la escalera de madera y teniendo cuidado que sus astas no rozaran las paredes de madera, llego hasta la cocina donde vio una escena peculiar, ella se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos para no reír y que la descubriesen.

-Ricos hotcakes, ricos ricos hotcakes, yo los hago mas sabrosos con tocino, ricos hotcakes son una delicia.~

Finn estaba cantando la canción que Jake le había enseñado para cuando preparase hotcakes con tocino, le había dicho que de esa forma salían mucho más sabrosos ya que lo hacía con onda y con música.

Si bien sabia defenderse en la cocina aun no llegaba al nivel de Jake, pero por eso mismo usaría cada truco que tuviera en la manga para lucirse ante su visitante.

El humano no se había dado cuenta del público que había tenido, la maga encontró esta escena muy adorable y tenía que admitir que el desayuno olía bien, una sensación de calidez se formó en su pecho.

Pero esa sensación no duró.

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio como las marcas verdes en el brazo derecho de Finn cubrieron la totalidad de la extremidad y jadeo suavemente cuando su brazo se descompuso en unas lianas.

Estas se estiraban o se contraían con total libertad mientras agarraban elementos de la cocina para el uso del humano, finalmente estas mismas lianas lo ayudaron para montar la mesa del desayuno.

-Oh, buenos días.- Dijo Finn a la maga.

-Buenos días.- Fue su simple respuesta mientras pasaba al comedor y se sentaba, durante este proceso no había quitado sus ojos del humano y su brazo.

Finn se sentó frente a ella mientras que con sus lianas dejaba un plato de hotcakes con tocino frente a ambos así como un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?- Pregunto la maga antes de beber un sorbo del jugo.

-Desde esta mañana creo.- Le dijo el humano con sinceridad.

Después de que dijo eso las lianas se calmaron y comenzaron a trenzarse hasta que volvió al mismo tamaño que el original, después lar marcas verdes se retrajeron hasta que volvió a ser como era antes.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto ella.

Sabía que en un sentido físico estaba mejor que nunca gracias a las lágrimas de ese Cíclope del Bosque, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su estado mental.

Finn le dio una sonrisa con la intención de calmarla.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Después de decir eso continuó sonriendo cuando se llevaba la comida a la boca, siguió haciéndolo hasta que la maga cazadora bajo la mirada en su propio desayuno, solo en ese momento, el humano dejo de sonreír.

Este miro con una sensación de vacío y tristeza a su comida, sabía que no era un gran cocinero, pero aun así no era excusa para la falta de sabor. No, el problema aquí no era que la comida no tuviera sabor, era que él no podía saborearla.

El humano bajo su tenedor y miro por la ventana, esta estaba a tan solo unos metros de él y aun así la veía borrosa, incluso si podía distinguir la silueta de un pájaro en ella apenas si podía oír su canto.

El humano bajo lentamente su cabeza y llevo su mano derecha hacia donde estaba el mechón blanco en su pelo.

-No...- Murmuró el humano.

-¿Finn?- Pregunto la maga viéndolo con suma preocupación.

-La verdad, no estoy tan bien como quiero que crean.- Comenzó el humano.

La maga dejo su plato de alimentos y se levantó de su lugar para sentarse al lado del humano en un intento de reconfortarlo y hacer que se abra.

-Sabes, cuando me coloque la armadura, no sentí nada.- Mencionó el humano en un tono tranquilo.- Fue como si alejara todos mis pensamientos y la razón, dejando solo la ira, la rabia, y el deseo de sangre.

El humano llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho mientras que la maga continuaba acariciando su espalda, reconfortándolo. Ella se preocupó cuando los ojos del humano se volvieron un poco vidriosos y su voz lentamente fue quebrándose.

-Los más terrorífico, es que al ver esas imágenes... era yo.- El miro a la maga a los ojos.- Esa bestia, está dentro de mí.

-Oh, Finn.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, el humano se sorprendió por este gesto pero rápidamente lo acepto cuando cerró los ojos haciendo que unas lágrimas escapasen.

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, si esto vuelve a ocurrir.- Le dijo el humano.

-Shhh.

Ella continuó frotando su espalda para tranquilizarlo, esta era la carga que siempre llevaba el humano al ser un héroe. Siempre verse imperturbable y inquebrantable, y ahora el estaba tan frágil.

-Sea lo que sea que pase, lo afrontaremos juntos.

El humano simplemente enterró su cabeza en el cálido abrazo de la maga y dejo que este fugaz momento lo calmase.

* * *

El Reino de Fuego era un lugar hecho casi en su totalidad de roca volcánica, lava y otros elementos resistentes al fuego, es un lugar muy caliente, tanto que si no tenías un escudo mágico o algo parecido contra el fuego te asarias vivo.

La actual gobernante es Phoebe, la Reina Flama y la ex-novia de Finn el humano.

Una hermosa joven hecha en su totalidad de fuego vestida con una armadura roja la cual tenía una gema incrustada en el pecho, una parecida a la de su frente.

La gobernante miraba el objeto de sus pensamientos desde hace algunos minutos, la armadura que Finn le había pedido destruir.

En cierto punto dudo de la veracidad del poder de esta armadura, pero ahora no lo dudaba en lo más mínimo, ya que desde hace varios minutos podía sentir como algo asechaba cerca de ella.

Era como una presencia que le pedía, no, le exigía que se ponga la armadura.

-¡Roll de Canela!- Llamo la gobernante.

Ella no podía soportarlo más, solo quería deshacerse de esa cosa de una buena vez, antes de que realmente seda y se la ponga.

La puerta del salón se abrió para revelar a una dulce persona con un escudo mágico de color azul que lo cubría.

-¿Si?- Pregunto.

-Llama a un guardia, quiero que destruyan esta cosa.

-Enseguida.

El Roll de canela no tardo en cumplir la orden de su gobernante y envió a un guardia para cumplirla.

Un elemental de fuego al servicio de la princesa, vestido con ropas negras y un casco con varias chimeneas con una flama cada una.

A este le habían dado la orden de llevar la armadura a un foso de lava, ella creía que eso bastaría para destruirla. El soldado cumplió su orden y tomo la armadura en una caja.

El caminó por los pasillos y bajo por varias escaleras hasta que llego a una piscina de lava.

-Bueno, aquí va.- Dijo al echar los pedazos a la lava.

Estos hicieron un sonido curioso cuando chocaron contra la roca fundida y lentamente se hundieron en la piscina brillante.

-¿Hm?- Pregunto el soldado al ver que un guante se había salido de la caja en la que lo trajo.

Este lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro detenidamente, parecía un guantelete normal. Se encogió de hombros cuando se lo colocó para probarse.

-AHHHH

En ese mismo instante el peor dolor de cabeza que jamás haya tenido lo golpeo como un tren, era como si algo estuviera perforando su cráneo desde dentro y desde afuera también.

Apretó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras que los fuegos en su cabeza aumentaban exponencialmente. Pero en su descuido termino cayendo a la piscina de lava.

Normalmente, no significaría ningún tipo de problema para un elemental caer en su elemento, normalmente esto los volvía mas fuertes. Pero en este caso, nadie puedo predecir lo que pasaría.

-¡RAAAAAAAAGH!

Del foso de lava surgió un ser canino y humanoide, era como un hombre lobo hecho de fuego y piedra volcánica, el cual vestía todas las piezas de la armadura.

Este saltó fuera del foso y comenzó a correr en 4 patas por los pasillos, cuando se enteraron de el comenzaron a darle caza. Lo último que paso en ese Reino fue que un hombre lobo de fuego era perseguido por guardias y la Gobernante del reino.

* * *

Finalmente Jake y Mentita habían llegado al castillo de la muerte, habían estado mucho mas lejos que la ultima vez, solo habían parado unas horas para tomar un descanso a pedido de la dulce persona, ya que el perro no iba a parar por voluntad propia.

Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor al saber que su hermanito estaba teniendo esa cosa dentro de el.

El perro se encogió hasta su tamaño normal y bajo a Mentita de su espalda para que ambos pudiesen caminar dentro del castillo, era tal y como lo recordaba.

Estaba hecho de paredes de luz y dentro de este había un jardín seco, hecho de arena, huesos y algunas piedras, mas en el fondo estaba un escenario con un mural con muchos instrumentos.

Y en medio de esto se encontraba la muerte misma, un esqueleto con el cráneo algo alargado vestido con un traje claro de jardinero claro, con sombrero incluido.

-¡Muerte!- Dijo Mentita entrando junto a Jake.

 **-Ah, Mentita, es bueno verte.-** Dijo este dejando de lado su rastrillo para recibir al dúo, este centró su mirada en Jake con una sonrisa.- **¿Volviste a perder la memoria?**

-Por desgracia recuerdo todo.- Respondió el can cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, ¿para que vinieron?- Pregunto la Parca a los vivos.- No recibí el alma de ninguna planta últimamente.

-En realidad, señor.- Dijo Mentita llamando su atención.- Queremos pedirle un consejo sobre una entidad que poseyó al Sr. Finn.

 **-¿El humano?** \- Pregunto la Parca para recibir un asentimiento.- **Claro, pero sabes mis términos.**

Jake y Mentita asistieron, en eso la dulce persona saco de su chaqueta una foto del mural y otra foto de la entidad misma y se la entrego a la muerte.

Este tomo las fotos y de inmediato frunció el ceño.

 **-La Bestia de las Tinieblas.-** Dijo en un tono sombrío.

-¿Que sabe de ese demonio?- Pregunto Jake.

-Sr. Jake, tenemos que ganar el desafío antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa.- Mencionó Mentita.

 **-Olvídenlo.-** Dijo de pronto la Muerte.- **Les contaré todo lo que sé, síganme.**

Después de decir eso, comenzó a caminar seguido por el dúo hacia una puerta doble en el fondo de la sala, la parca las movió para revelar algo increíble.

Era un paramo de tierra oscura en la cual de par a par, hasta donde llegaba el horizonte estaba cubierto por flores blancas, este era el jardín privado de la muerte, el lugar donde todas las almas en paz van a parar.

-Wow.- Murmuró Jake.- ¿Que es este lugar?

 **-Este es el jardín del descanso eterno.** \- Le comento la Parca **.- Cuando un mortal muere con asuntos sin resolver se convierte en un fantasma o se queda en las tierras del inframundo, pero si no, vienen aquí a descansar en paz absoluta.**

-¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?- Pregunto Mentita.

La muerte no respondió en ese instante, si no que se acerco al campo y apunto a una zona exacta del mismo, en esta zona habían capullos de flores machitos.

 **-Esa cosa es responsable de triturar las almas de las personas que asesina, las personas que mueren bajo su mano nunca conocerán la paz.-** Dijo la muerte.

El podría ser un ser avaro que desease mas almas, pero no de este modo, las almas que llegaban por culpa de esa armadura llegaban rotas y marchitas, cada vez que esa cosa despertaba se producía un espectáculo horrible.

-No puedo creerlo.- Murmuró Mentita.- ¿Qué clase de ser tendría un poder así?

La parca soltó un suspiro.

 **-Una entidad creada por la pura locura y rabia de un ser humano.-** Dijo el esqueleto **.- La Bestia de las Tinieblas, nació de las emociones de un humano en una batalla contra los dioses antiguos, dioses ya olvidados.**

Despues de decir eso, la parca se acerco a ver la única flor de pétalos negros de todo el páramo, tenia los bordes de los pétalos rojos y unas espinas del mismo color. Esta era el alma del portador anterior de la armadura convertida en una flor al encontrar la paz.

O al menos, asi piensa la muerte.

Guts, era su nombre si lo recordaba bien.

 **-Y ahora que ha vuelto a probar la sangre humana, querrá volver con aquel que lo ha portado.** \- Dijo la muerte **.- Es como un parásito, no parará hasta consumir toda la vida de su huésped.**

Jake jadeo aterrorizado, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que de alguna manera esa cosa volviera a su hermanito para causar destrucción.

Ya no les quedaba tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el hombre lobo de fuego había logrado escapar del reino y había confundido exitosamente a sus perseguidores cuando entró en una zona boscosa.

Esta zona se encontraba entre el Reino de Fuego y las Tierras baldías, que es hacia donde se dirigía, porque en ese lugar sentía que estaba el humano, y lo iba a encontrar.

-Grrrr.

El hombre lobo de fuego emitió un lastimero gruñido cuando se arrodillo en una pierna, este cuerpo era mucho más débil que el del humano y encima de eso se estaba quedando sin combustible.

Todo en este lugar estaba húmedo y lo apagaba más que encenderlo.

-¡Por allá!- Grito alguien

De pronto de entre la maleza surgieron soldados del reino de fuego junto a la mismísima gobernante de este reino, su objetivo, erradicar al ser.

-¡Que no escape!- Grito la gobernante.

La armadura gruño pero no se dejo intimidar, en circunstancias normales habría peleado hasta matar a su portador, pero a este no le queda mucho tiempo, necesitaba otra persona que la vista.

El Berserk rugió como lo haría un animal arrinconado y comenzó a correr tratando de alejarse de ellos en busca de otro quien lo portase.

Desde atrás, la gente de fuego comenzó a seguirlo muy de cerca.

La Reina de fuego se sentía tan tonta por no haberse encargado ella misma de destruir esa cosa, la había subestimado, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, se lo había prometido a Finn y lo hará.

Pero en su defensa nunca se había imaginado que la armadura era capaz de hacer esto.

Por unos momentos ella sonrío cuando el camino del Berserk se vio cortado con la aparición de un río, lo suficientemente grande y profundo para que ningún elemental de fuego pudiese cruzarlo caminando.

El Berserk estaba arrinconado, enojado y su portador estaba a punto de morir, solo le quedaban unas ultimas brasas.

-¡Ríndete!- Gruño la princesa aumentando el fuego en ella para demostrar que no estaba jugando.

Pero la armadura no hiso casa, es más tuvo el descaro de emitir un traqueteo metálico que sonaba muy parecido a una risa.

-Jajajaja.

Phoebe frunció el ceño algo angustiada pero no bajo su guardia, esto no estaba saliendo como ella había pensado, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a un enemigo que no tuviera miedo a la muerte.

Nada que perder y todo el daño por causar, este era el pensamiento actual de la armadura.

El Berserk tomo en sus manos una piedra y un tranco cercano, los elementales se prepararon para recibir lo que les lanzara, pero no estaban preparados para lo que vino.

 **SPLASH**

La armadura se lanzo con esos objetos directamente hacia el rio, no solo como ruta de escape, si no también para crear una gran ola que empapo a sus perseguidores.

-Ahhhh.

Los soldados gritaron de dolor cuando el agua impacto contra sus cuerpos, estos se enfriaron hasta al punto que se apagaron, esto los mato en el proceso.

-No...- Murmuro la Princesa de Fuego estando en un azul pálido, producto de que su fuego casi se apaga, estaba débil y no podía seguir con la persecución.

Justo antes de perder la conciencia, ella maldijo a esa armadura.

Y hablando del diablo...

El elemental de fuego en el interior de las placas metálicas murió en el instante que tocó el agua del rio sin dejar nada, las piezas fueron arrastradas por la corriente.

Un peto, dos guanteletes y dos botas, fueron arrastrados rio abajo mientras que chocaban contra las rocas del lecho del cuerpo de agua.

Hay veces en las que cosas como estas quedan en el fondo para que nadie las vuelva a encontrar jamás, pero los hilos de la casualidad nuevamente guían los acontecimientos de los mortales.

Las piezas de la armadura quedaron atrapadas entre las redes de un pescador.

Este tiro de su red para ver que había logrado atrapar, se desilusiono y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo al ver que no solo no había encontrado un pez, si no otras cosas.

El pescador era un hombre delgado y de piel azulada, vestido con un overol y un sombrero, este tomo un guantelete entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto.

-Oye, ¿Ya conseguiste el almuerzo?- Pregunto una voz mas alejado de el, eran sus amigos, 5 en total.

De forma siniestra, la armadura emitió una vibración jubilosa, pronto volverá con el humano... y llevaría compañía.

* * *

La maga Cazadora suspiro mientras esperaba sus bebidas.

Después de que ella y Finn habían tenido ese momento, la maga ha hecho lo posible para que se olvide de eso, aunque sea por unas horas. Sabia que eso no se olvida, pero tampoco le hacia mucho bien al humano recordar lo que había pasado todo el tiempo.

Como ella no era mucho de hacer amigos tuvo problemas para ello, habían intentado una caminata en el bosque, pero no pudieron ya que o había algún animal que quería pelear contra el humano, o los lobos lo seguían.

También había pensado en ir a la playa...

La maga negó con la cabeza ante esa idea, ella era mas una chica de montaña, además si iba a ir a la playa necesitaba un traje de baño...

-¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?- Pregunto Marceline.

La Maga Cazadora le había pedido ayuda a la vampiresa con este asunto de distraer a Finn de sus problemas, ella estaba tan preocupada por el humano como todos, pero no sabia como ayudar.

Así que cuando recibió la llamada de la maga, fue como una bendición del cielo, ¿o fue una casualidad?

La pelinegra le había sugerido que vinieran a este lugar, la única disco de 3 estrellas en todo OOO, la cual estaba en el Reino Slime, dentro de las tierras baldías. Ya había tocado un par de veces aquí, por lo cual tenia bebidas gratis y otros beneficios.

-No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares.- Respondió la maga mirando de reojo a algunas personas bailando, ya sean personas slime o no.

Muchos seres de todo OOO se reunieron cuando escucharon que Marceline iba a dar un concierto en una disco, no podían faltar.

-Pero yo si.- Le dijo Marci a la maga.- Y como veterana de estos lugares te aconsejo que te relajes y pásala bien con el chico que te gusta.- La maga bufó.

-Es el quien esta completamente enamorado de mi.- Respondió ella ajustando su capucha para que no vea su cara.

-Lo que tu digas.- Dijo la vampira antes de sorber el color de un Daikiri de frutilla.

La Maga no dijo nada mas, tomo las bebidas y se alejo de la vampiresa, la cual reía por debajo sobre las reacciones de ambos, eran tal para cual.

Finn el humano estaba sentado en una de las mesas del lugar, había dejado su espada en la entrada del local. Estaba algo cansado mentalmente, desde hace algunas horas había sentido un extraño tirón en su conciencia y un leve hormigueo en sus huesos.

-Ten.

La meditación del humano se vio interrumpida cuando la maga le trajo una de las bebidas y se la colocó al frente. El la tomo y dejo que el frío líquido de frutas con algo de alcohol lo aliviase.

Marceline había pedido ese trago especialmente para el joven, esperaba que lo ayudase y lo aliviase de esos dolores fantasmas, lo ayudaría a soltarse un poco.

Después de beber unos sorbos de la bebida y que esta refrescara y quemara su garganta, el humano miro a la maga. Se la veía incomoda sin importar como la vean, se nota que este no era su idea de diversión.

-¿Quieres bailar?

El humano se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta tanto que casi escupe su trago, pero se contuvo, en cambio solo demostró una mirada estupefacta.

-¿Que?- Pregunto ella algo ofendida.- Yo también puedo bailar.

Para defender su punto ella hiso unos movimientos de baile algo toscos y sin ritmo, mas que baile parecía que estaba peleando, no hace falta decir que estaba avergonzada luego de hacer esta lamentable demostración, suerte que nadie se habia fijado en ella.

En ese momento el humano puso una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella estaba haciendo esto por el, el sabia que ella casi detestaba este tipo de lugares, pero aun así lo aguantó por el.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo Finn.- Estas muy tensa.

La maga tuvo que contenerse para no burlarse del comentario, en su lugar prefirió poner atención a lo que le explicaba el humano.

-Bailar no tiene por que ser complicado- Le dijo.- Solo tienes que fluir con la música.

Justo después de decir esa frase, Marceline subió al escenario y comenzó a tocar, fue una tonada melodiosa, calmada, suave y principalmente lenta, una melodia para parejas, las cuales pronto llenaron la pista.

-¿Como fluimos con esta?- Pregunto la maga.

Finn se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado, pero era una vergüenza agradable.

El humano extendió su mano en invitación.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Ella dudo un segundo antes de tomar la mano del humano.

-Claro.

Finn tenia muy poca experiencia con las músicas lentas, lo cual era mucho en comparación de la maga, el había practicado un par de veces con la Dulce princesa, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacia por su cuenta.

Colocó una mano en la cadera de la maga mientras que ambos realizaban un vaivén al ritmo de la música. Ambos estaban avergonzados por esto, pero no incomodos, simplemente estaban disfrutando de la compañía de otro.

Sus cuerpos cerca del otro, rodeados de una atmosfera de paz y cariño, simplemente no querían detenerse. El humano podía oler el fresco aroma a bosque y roció que desprendía de la maga y ella podía perderse en la calidez que le brindaba.

Pero por desgracia, nada dura para siempre.

Como si se tratase de una daga, un fuerte dolor de cabeza perforó el cráneo del humano a tal punto que no pudo ocultarlo, emitió un gruñido cuando tuvo que detener su baile para poner una mano en su cabeza.

-¿Finn?- Pregunto la maga preocupada por el.

-Estoy bien.- Le dijo con dificultad.

-No, no lo estas.- Le dijo ella esta vez un poco mas alto, sabia que lo de la disco fue una idea tonta.- Voy a llevarte a casa.

-¿Eres Finn el humano?

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando se les acerco un hombre lobo de pelo negro vestido con un traje, pero sin corbata ni zapatos.

-Si, soy yo.- Le respondió.

-Eso es genial, veras queremos hablar contigo un momento.- Dijo el hombre lobo haciendo un leve gesto con su hocico.

Este indicaba a varios otros hombres lobos en diferentes lugares de la disco, mas precisamente en las entradas, esto solo le daba la señal de que no iban a salir de aquí sin escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

Finn tomo una profunda respiración para calmar sus dolores, antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo.

-Excelente.- Dijo el hombre lobo.- Tu novia también puede venir.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras eran guiados a una de las mesas mas alejadas en la disco, allí tenían una botella de wisky con varios vasos, en dicha mesa había un hombre lobo con el mismo traje pero con un sombrero.

El héroe frunció el seño cuando lo reconoció, el era llamado Bigby Wolf, era el lider de una banda criminal con conexiones en varios reinos, una banda compuesta únicamente por hombres lobo.

La duda era, ¿Que querían con Finn?

-Es un honor que haya aceptado la invitación, señor Mertens.- Dijo el mafioso.

-No es como que haya tenido opción.- Respondió mirando de reojo a los otros de la banda.

-Entenderá que realmente quería hablar con usted.- Dijo el lobo excusándose.- Vera, quiero que sea parte de la manada.

-¿Disculpe?- Pregunto la Maga Cazadora, la cual ya no estaba interesada en guardar silencio.

El lobo lejos de ofenderse por el tono de la mujer lo uso para explicarle sus motivos al humano, el cual repentinamente se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Oimos de tu acto en el Mercado Mágico y en la junta de las princesas.- Dijo el lider, pero Finn no estaba escuchando, el dolor estaba aumentando.- Queremos invitarte a que pase a formar parte de nuestra organización.

La maga cazara comenzó a discutir contra el Alfa de la manada que quería contratar a Finn como un mero Omega. Pero en realidad el humano no estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo.

Los dolores en sus huesos aumentaron al igual que su dolor de cabeza.

 _ **"Pensaste que nos habías usado Finn el humano..."**_

El rubio emitió un jadeo de puro miedo al entender lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

 _ **"...Pero en realidad fuimos nosotros quienes te usamos"**_

-¿Finn?- Pregunto la maga preocupada.

El mencionado miro a los lados antes de responder.

-Están aquí.

Después de eso, el humano sintió un dolor terrible en todo su cuerpo, el dolor fue tal que no pudo sostenerse y cayó al piso.

La maga iba a acudir en su ayuda pero...

 **RAAAAAAGH**

De pronto en la disco entraron 5 seres muy parecidos a hombres lobo con pelaje de distintos colores, pero todos compartían una estructura simular y unos ojos rojos como "Z".

Estos comenzaron a enloquecer y atacar a todos dentro de la disco, solo la Cazadora y Marceline notaron que cada uno de estos tenía una pieza de la armadura.

-Finn, tenemos que irnos.- Dijo la vampiresa acercándose a su amigo, pero ya era tarde.

Los fragmentos de la armadura que quedaban dentro de los huesos del humano estaban haciendo resonancia con las piezas más grandes, todos querían volver a ser uno pero querían pelear en el proceso.

Esta era la armadura berserk, caótica, iracunda y fuera de control

 **-GRRRR**

Marceline tuvo que alejarse cuando Finn comenzó a cambiar, de tal manera que cada vez mas se parecía a esas cosas, era casi como que el mismo fuera el Beserk.

 **(Devil: Coloquen Berserk Ost Aria )**

Los músculos de Finn comenzaron a expandirse de tan manera que casi doblaba su tamaño, su pelo creció por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que garras nacieran en sus manos y pies, su pelaje era de sombras y sus ojos dos marcas rojas como el fuego del mismo infierno.

 **RAAAAAH**

El humano rugió en desafío para las demás criaturas que se atrevían a desafiar su poderío, aunque no había que demostrar nada, todos estaban bajo el control de la bestia.

El Berserk salto contra uno de los infectados que parecía ser el mas pequeño, una dulce persona. Pero aun así uso sus fauces para morderle el cuello con violencia, llego tan lejos como para azotarlo contra el suelo mientras lo sostenía.

 **CRUCH**

Y de un rápido movimiento se comió su cabeza con un crujido cuando sus dientes pasaron la capa de caramelo. El cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras que el guantelete derecho de la armadura caía inerte al suelo.

 **ROOOOAR**

Otro infectado había empujado a Finn mientras seguía masticando, este infectado parecía ser antes un minotauro, por lo cual era mucho más grande y fuerte que el humano, por lo cual pudo inmovilizarlo fácilmente contra el suelo.

Ambos habían quedado en un punto muerto ya que se mordían con bestialidad a la mas mínima provocación, se habrían quedado de esa manera de no ser por que Finn había hecho crecer espinas en su brazo de pasto que dañaron a su enemigo.

 **RAAH**

El uso esa distracción para lanzar una liana desde su brazo directamente hacia la espada Finn. Esta se unió rápidamente y comenzó a adquirir una forma mucho mas grande y la favorita del Berserk.

La espada voló hasta su dueño y este rápidamente la uso para decapitar al minotauro que lo estaba aprisionando, el cual portaba el peto de la armadura.

 **SLASH**

La sangre broto de la herida el cuerpo del minotauro el cual cayo al piso en un charco de su propia sangre, pero aun había algo vivo en ese cadáver.

El peto de la armadura se desprendió y por arte de magia se adhirió al humano mientras excretaba una brea negra como la noche. Así mismo lo hiso el guantelete izquierdo que también soltó una sustancia parecida que al contacto con la del peto se endureció para sellar la armadura.

Cerca de la nuca de Finn había comenzado a crecer una capa de sombras, se hacia cada vez mas larga cada que adquiría otra pieza.

RAAAAAH

El Berserk fue fácilmente contra otro infectado, gracias a su abrumadora fuerza logro asesinarlo con facilidad, mientras encajaba su espada y pisaba su cabeza, había conseguido una de las botas.

 **ROOOAR**

Los últimos pedazos estaban en un par de infectados siameses, dulce tragedia, vinieron al mundo junto y se irán juntos. El Berserk estaba más que feliz de ayudarles a cumplir ese destino.

No requirió ni el uso de sus poderes de pasto o su espadon, solo uso sus propias manos y fauces cuando quebró todos los huesos de sus cuerpos, rasgo su carne y extinguió sus vidas.

Sin miedo, sin culpa, inhumano.

Finalmente los últimos dos pedazos de la armadura se unieron a su portador, brotó brea negra de estas para finalmente que el acorazado este completo, esto quedo demostrado cuando la capa de sombras se extendió al máximo.

Finn estaba respirando pesadamente cuando la pelea termino, lentamente sus rasgos volvieron a la normalidad, su sombrero se habia ido y tenia algunos raspones, pero estaba bien.

Pero aun asi, la armadura no había vuelto a su estado normal.

El héroe miro al rededor, no había casi nadie, todos habían corrido lejos de ahí y sinceramente estaba agradecido por eso, de otra forma alguien habría salido lastimado, además de los que portaban la armadura.

-¡Finn!

El humano vio como la Maga Cazadora y Marceline se acercaban a el, ellas habían sido las que habían realizado la evacuación para que la gente no saliera lastimada.

La vampiresa tenia que admitir que estaba asustada y asqueada, nunca, nunca había visto a Finn ser capaz de hacer semejantes actos, ahora entendía verdaderamente la naturaleza de esa cosa.

Caos, violencia, sangre y destrucción.

Pero a tan solo unos metros, el humano cayo preso de un insoportable dolor, ya que él sabía lo que se acercaba.

-¡NO VENGAN!- Les grito.

Ellas se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron que de la capa de sombras emergía el casco de perro de la armadura, este emitía una siniestra risa.

La Bestia de las Tinieblas había sido tan malvado como para darles falsas esperanzas de que esto había terminado.

Oh, chico, apenas empezaban.

-Lo siento.

Fueron las palabras del humano cuando el casco saltó sobre su cabeza y tomó control de todo su cuerpo.

 **RAAAAAAAAAGH**

El Berserk había vuelto.

Pero esta vez, Marceline iba a detenerlo de una buena vez.

-¡Hey, tonto!

Ella grito mientras volaba a una gran velocidad con su hacha en mano dispuesta a atacar al que apresaba a su amigo, pero ella no contaba con algo.

 **CLANCK**

El Berserk emitio una gutural risa cuando detuvo el hacha de la vampiresa con suma facilidad, pero cuando trato de alejarse encontró que no podía sacar su arma. El hacha había quedado atrapada por unas lianas que crecían del espadón.

Ella optó por un enfrentamiento mucho más físico.

-¡Regrésame a mi amigo!- Grito mientras asumía su forma de murciélago Monstruoso.

 **PAM**

Ella le dio un manotazo lo cual hiso que el Berserk dejase de lado su espada y se estrellase contra una de las paredes del local, este escupió saliva por el impacto, pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse quieto.

Apenas cayo al suelo comenzó a saltar por las mesas y paredes hacia la vampira y esta hiso lo mismo.

 **PAM**

Nuevamente la vampiresa voló hacia el y le dio un golpe de martillo con ambas manos.

 **CRACK**

Las piernas de Finn se agrietaron por la fuerza del golpe, pero no importaba en lo absoluto.

 **RAAAAAAH**

El Bserserk uso sus brazos para quebrar la guardia de Marcy y así para tener acceso a un golpe directo. Desde su brazo lanzo una liana que se enredó en el cuello de la vampira.

-¡Agk!

La vampira hacia lo que podía para quitárselo de encima pero no podía, estaba apretando muy fuerte, trato de meter sus dedos pero terminó haciendo que su ahorque fuera mas apretado.

Finn subió por ella hasta que estaba cara a cara, y sin dejar que la liana la estrangulara el levantó su brazo y Marcy abrió sus ojos.

El brazo del humano fue recubierto con capas y capas de lianas que terminaron en un enorme brazo.

 **SKINT**

Y de este brotaron espinas.

 **PAM**

Sin piedad, el Berserk comenzó a machacar la cara de la reina vampiro que poco o nada podía hacer para defenderse.

Sangre, dientes y pelo volaron por todas partes cada vez que impactaba el golpe, fue una suerte que ella era inmortal.

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM.**

 **RAAAAAAAAAAGH**

Finalmente, después de que su enemigo no se movía el Berserk se aburrió y lanzo un grito de victoria por sobre sus enemigos.

Pero aun había alguien en este lugar.

 **(Devil: Detener Ost)**

La maga cazadora estaba apuntándole con sus flechas mágicas, no tenia idea si esto le afectaría en lo mas mínimo, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Ella respiraba fuertemente tratando de no separar su vista de el y que sus emociones no tomen el control. Después de todo, eso no era Finn, eso no el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Era solo un animal que buscaba sangre.

Pero la criatura, lejos de lanzarse hacia ella solo se quedo estático, como si estuviese dudando de lo que debería hacer.

Finalmente emitió un gruñido bajo, tomo su espada y se marcho escalando por las paredes para salir del reino.

Cuando se fue, la Maga Cazadora cayo de rodillas, se sentía tan impotente y aterrada por lo que pudiera hacer Finn y lo que le podrían hacer.

Tenían que pararlo ya.

-Ngg

La maga se seco rápidamente las lagrimas y corrió a ver como estaba la vampira, viva y en una pieza por suerte, pero muy golpeada y débil aun con su regeneración.

-Tranquila, estarás bien.- Trato de decirle la maga.

La vampiresa hiso caso omiso de eso, ella sabía que estaba del asco, a pesar de tener un factor de curación, este tardaría en curarla, es por ello que necesitaba advertirles a todos.

Marcy tomo un teléfono de entre unos escombros y con dificultad marco el número de Bonni.

-Va para allá, es más peligroso que antes.

Después de decir eso, la vampira cayó dormida, muerta del cansancio y por el dolor.

Por su lado la maga comenzó a preparar un hechizo de teletransporte hacia el Dulce Reino, ella estaba segura que iría a ese lugar.

Tendrían que enfrentarlo antes de que llegue a la ciudad, de lo contrario ya no habría reino que salvar.

* * *

La Dulce Princesa había recibido la llamada de Marceline y al poco tiempo después ella y la maga cazadora habían llegado gracias al hechizo de teletransporte. No habían pasado ni siquiera 10 minutos cuando la dulce gobernante trazo un plan de acción, iba a poner una trampa e iba a reducirlo, no debía subestimarlo.

Ella, iba vestida con una armadura por protección, lo estaban esperando en un punto boscoso entre el Reino Slime y su reino, junto a ella estaban un Guardia de Chicle, Chiclebot, unos guardias banana y la Maga Cazadora.

Marceline se había quedado en el reino ya que aun estaba afectada por el daño y además aun había sol, este era el peor escenario para ella, si usaba sus poderes el sol la mataría y si no los usaba, Finn lo haría.

La Maga y la Princesa idearon un plan para tratar de hacer que Finn recuperase el control de su cuerpo, si lograban debilitar la influencia de la Bestia, es posible que Finn pueda controlar la armadura.

Ambas estaban equipadas con hechizos ilusorios, alucinógenos, neurotóxicas de baja intensidad, un rayo neuronal entre otras cosas, tenían lo necesario para tumbar a toda una armada, pero solo lo usarían en un solo hombre.

-*Presencia hostil detectada*

La advertencia del Guardián de Chicle alertó a los pocos Banana Guardias que ya estaban muy nerviosos, en cambió Chiclebot, la princesa y la maga se prepararon para lo que vendría.

A lo lejos pudieron ver como una silueta negra se acercaba rápidamente seguida por una increíble polvoreada que producía cada vez que daba una zancada.

( **Devil: Berserk Ost – Hundred years war)**

El Berserk ya los habia visto e iba a entrar de cabeza a la pelea, el conocia las habilidades de ellos gracias al humano.

 **RAAAAAGH**

Finn salto directamente hacia sus enemigos, usando las cabezas de los Banana Guardias como trampolín mientras esquivaba los disparos envenenados. Usando al último guardia se lanzo contra el chiclebot.

 **CLANK**

Chiclebot había logrado detener el espadón apenas, sus brazos estaban vibrando no estaban diseñados para soportar tanta presión.

 **BOOM**

El Berserk tuvo que alejarse ya que habían lanzado una granada muy cerca de el, pero uso su capa para confundir a sus enemigos.

-*Presencia hostil*

 **PUM**

Finn logro evitar a duras penas un golpe del Guardian de Chicle, era lento en comparación a los demás pero era el mas fuerte, este no usaba su láser ya que podría ser letal.

Tenia que distraerlos, y sabia como.

 **Click**

El Berserk separó su espada para que obtenga un borde afilado y deciso su estructura para que las lianas se balancearan libres.

-¡Comete esto!- Grito la maga enojada con la bestia.

Ella disparo muchas flechas hacia el, pero este las esquivo o simplemente uso su capa para desviarlos. Pero mientras eso pasaba las lianas en la espada se contrajeron de tal forma que parecía un resorte.

 **RAAAH**

El Berserk tomo a un guardia banana y lo lanzo al cielo, este grito de miedo cuando subía, pero cuando bajo no pudo hacerlo ya que perdió esa capacidad.

Abajo, las lianas con cuchillas estaban girando tan rapido como lo haría una licuadora, y no hace falta decir lo que paso cuando una banana toco las cuchillas.

 **SPLAT**

Los restos del guardia banana se esparcieron por todos lados, los guardias restantes al verse cubiertos por su antiguo compañero salieron corriendo y llorando por el horror.

Finn rio cuando lanzo un poco del guardia Banana directo a los ojos del Guardia de Chile.

-*Mis ojos*- Dijo el ser mientras que traba de quitarse esa cosa.

Mientras en el suelo, el humano retrajo su espadón y la incrusto en el suelo para luego darle un empuje para que quede mas profundo, exactamente como cuando plantas algo.

-¡Finn!

El Berserk se lanzo hacia Chiclebot el cual hacia lo posible por esquivar lo poderosos golpes de la bestia, a pesar de que el humano era su amigo, su lealtad era primero hacia la princesa.

Cuando el ser mecánico se alejo lo suficiente, se puso en postura para realizar su técnica secreta.

La estocada sin sombra.

El robot avanzo varios metros en solo un parpadeo, pero mantuvo una expresión estoica cuando su espada atravesó la armadura y perforó la carne, pero frunció el seño cuando vio que no podía retirarla.

El humano había puesto su mano en la dirección del estoque haciendo que su palma reciba el ataque, cuando la espada perforó su mano, el la cerro para aprisionarlo.

-Mi espada...- Dijo Chiclebot.

 **SLASH**

El brazo de robot fue mandado a volar de una sola pasada de las garras del ser, pero su castigo no terminaba allí, el Berserk tomo de la cabeza al robot con sus fauces mientras pisaba su pierna.

El resultado... la amputación de miembros.

Chiclebot sabía que iba a morir cuando los dientes de metal poco a poco quebraban su cabeza, pero al menos evitaría que alguien más lo haga, de su interior saco una granada de gas.

-Nos veremos algún día, amigo mío- Le dijo el robot al humano antes de quitar el seguro de la granada.

 **CRACK**

La cabeza del robot explotó bajo las fauces metálicas de la armadura, pero gracias a eso logro su cometido.

PUFFFFF

Una cortina de gas morado fue liberado del dispositivo haciendo que entre en las fauces del humano y así a su sistema.

Si bien habían logrado su objetivo, aun necesitaban unos minutos para que surta efecto, hasta entonces tendrían que resistir.

-*¡Rindete!*

El guardián de Chicle se logro quitar los restos de banana de sus ojos y estaba furioso, comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas hacia el humano.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, la dulce princesa se preguntaba por qué no había usado su espada desde hace rato y opto por el cuerpo a cuerpo, sea lo que sea no era bueno.

-¡Princesa!- Llamo la maga.

Ambas mujeres fueron testigos como los árboles, arbustos y pasto comenzaron a morir de forma rápida en las zonas cercanas a la espada, un horrible color marrón había reemplazado al verde.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar cuando de pronto a unos metros un enorme capullo de flor emergió del suelo a unos metros detrás de la espada.

-¡Esa cosa esta absorbiendo la vida del bosque!- Dijo la maga con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

RAAAAAHG

El Berserk rugió mientras se retiraba el estoque de su mano y esquivaba los golpes del guardián, con el arma del robot en mano la enterró en el pie del guardián.

-*Sistema de movilidad afectada*- Dijo este.

El humano lo dejo de lado y corrió hacia su espada.

La maga Cazadora aprovecho esta oportunidad para dispararle varias flechas mágicas con hechizos mentales, los cuales hacían que se tambalearse.

Pero lamentablemente había llegado a su destino.

El ser tomo su espada e hiso un intento de retirarla de la tierra, pero cuando lo hiso levanto una plataforma de tierra la cual se elevaba por las raíces de la espada que habían estado creciendo alimentándose de la vida del bosque.

Todo esto fue para realizar un ataque devastador.

El capullo se abrió y se elevó hacia el cielo lo que solo podría describirse como un girasol gigante.

-Jajajaja...

Desde el piso, ambas mujeres miraron como la criatura reía por debajo y sonrío antes de empujar su espada como si jalase una palanca.

-*Peligro, detectado*- Dijo el guardián.- *Activando ray...*

 **FLUUUUUUUUUUUSH**

Un haz de luz salio disparado desde el centro de la flor que iluminó toda el área, fue tan potente que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar ciegos, el blanco fue todo lo que había quedado.

Pero cuando la luz se fue... fue simplemente increíble.

La mitad superior del Guardián de Chicle había sido totalmente vaporizada al igual que las nubes que estaban ha sus espaldas.

Después de realizar el ataque, la flor se había quedado sin energía y comenzó a volver a entrar en la tierra, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres que estaban tan sorprendidas que casi no podían actuar.

Pero a la par que la flor se marchitaba, su operador también.

Desde la plataforma, el Berserk se estaba agarrando la cabeza indicando que al fin habían afectado los narcóticos. Estaba gruñendo como un animal hasta que finalmente fue vencido por la voluntad del héroe.

-¡GAH!

Finalmente y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el casco soltó la cabeza del humano mientras volvía a la capa.

Finn pudo ser libre mientras que esa sustancia como brea se retiraba lentamente de su cara y cuello para darle por completo el control de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba con moretones al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo, pero estaba mejor que los demás.

Pero, las heridas comenzaron a pasarle factura.

La espada se contrajo hasta su forma normal lo cual hiso que la plataforma se desestabilizase y por ende que el humano comenzara a caer.

-¡Finn!

Pareciera que esto hiso reaccionar a ambas mujeres para sacarlas de su transe, pero aun así estaban muy lejos de el como para poder ayudarlo.

 **FIUM**

De pronto el brazo de Jake apareció y atrapó a Finn justo antes de que su hermanito impacte contra el suelo. Junto al brazo también apareció el resto de su cuerpo, no hace falta decir que tenía una expresión mortificada.

-Ay, hermanito, ¿Que te ha pasado?- Pregunto retóricamente Jake.

Al lado del perro apareció Mentita el cual salía de un portal que daba al castillo de la Muerte, habían tenido que pagar el precio de todas maneras, se habían extendido un poco.

-Lamento el retraso.- Dijo el mayordomo.

Pero la atención de todos fue robada cuando Finn comenzó a toser, había un poco de sangre en la pata de su hermano, pero aun así, el joven logró incorporarse aunque sea un poco.

-¿Jake...?- Pregunto asegurándose de que no era un sueño, todo su cuerpo le dolía y siente nauseas.

 **BUAAAAAGH**

Mejor dicho, tenia nauseas.

El humano comenzó a vaciar el contenido de su estomago en el piso, lo único que podían hacer por el en este momento era darle unas palmaditas para que saque todo.

-¿Donde han estado?- Pregunto enojada y acusadoramente la maga a ambos seres.

-Fuimos al inframundo para buscar una cura.- Le respondió el mayordomo.

-Genial.- Respondió la princesa.- ¿Que hallaron?

Pero tanto el mayordomo como el perro guardaron silencio, habían hablado mucho con la Muerte para que les de una alternativa para curar al humano, pero todo parecía indicar que no la había, salvo una.

-Nos dio una solución, posiblemente la única que pueda curar al .- Dijo Mentita sombríamente pero aun así era muy difícil.- Pero es muy arriesgada.

-¿Cual es?

-Hermano.

Jake se sorprendió de como su hermanito a pesar de todo ese maltrato había logrado preguntar y francamente no quería que se hiciera mas daño.

-Finn, es muy peligroso. En tu estado.

-Jake.

El humano dijo el nombre de su hermano de tal modo que no daba lugar a discusiones, el tiempo era algo muy preciado, y Finn no lo tenía.

-Aquandrius.- Fue lo que dijo el perro.

La única solución posible era pedir un deseo para solucionar todo esto, el humano ya estaba contaminado más allá de la cura de todos los métodos convencionales.

Pero llegar hasta esa criatura no iba a ser fácil.

-Lo haré.

De pronto Finn se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia el laberinto donde se encontraba ese ser.

-Finn, no puedes ir, en tu estado menos.- Trato de razonar el perro.

Pero el humano no dejaba de avanzar.

-Es justamente por mi estado que no puedo esperar, incluso ahora siento que pronto perderé el control.- Le dijo el humano apretando el paso.- Y si llego a perderlo, al menos me perderé en lo mas profundo de ese lugar para no lastimar a nadie más.

Esto sorprendió a todos, el estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse y vivir en ese lugar hasta que muera con tal de intentar de proteger a todos.

En este punto, tanto Jake como la cazadora sabían que no podrían detenerlo, lo único que podían hacer era ayudarlo.

-Vamos contigo.- Dijo la maga siguiéndole el paso.

-No.- Dijo Finn.- Es muy peligroso.

-Y por eso vamos contigo.- Ella se coloco frente a el y colocó un dedo en su pecho.- Y eso no esta en discusión.

-Bien

-Entre mas mejor.- Mencionó Jake antes de estirarse debajo de ellos para luego aumentar de tamaño y correr hacia el laberinto.

Pero mientras que nuestros héroes iban hacia esa aventura, había otro problema.

-Si, no hay problema yo limpio todo.- Dijo la Dulce Princesa en medio del campo de batalla con claro sarcasmo.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y la noche había caído sobre el laberinto de Aquandrius, nuestros héroes se habían detenido en medió del laberinto para tomar un pequeño descanso.

Quizás haya sido por que era de noche, quizás haya sido la fatiga, pero encontrar el camino correcto había sido mas difícil que la ultima vez, no podían estar del todo seguros pero casi podrían decir que el laberinto había cambiado.

Habían iniciado una pequeña fogata para combatir el frio, así como que iban a tomar una pequeña siesta mientras que Jake vigilaba.

Finn estaba durmiendo prácticamente dopado con algunos hechizos y plantas que crecían en el laberinto, todo esto con la sola intención de darles más tiempo antes de que la armadura vuelva a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Era la única manera de que pueda dormir un poco.

-Finn.- De pronto el humano se despertó cuando alguien lo sacudió y sintió un peso sobre su regazo.

El humano abrió sus ojos para ver a la Maga Cazadora que estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa suave. Finn se recompuso pero la maga no salió de ese lugar.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Shhh

La mujer coloco un dedo enguantado sobre los labios del humano, este si bien se sorprendió aun estado algo ido, iba a decirle que no era momento para esto.

Pero no pudo gracias a los labios de la maga.

Cuando se separaron tenían un leve tono rojizo con Finn con una expresión de tonto y ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sabes, desde hace tiempo he querido tener una "aventura" contigo, Finn.- Dijo la maga mientras comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente a darle pequeños besos una y otra vez.

Finn esta estupefacto... y exitado. No podía pensar con claridad.

No lo hiso cuando uso sus brazos para abrazar la delicada figura de la joven para acércalo mas a el. Quería sentir su calor, su cuerpo y sus labios por todo su ser.

Pronto el humano comenzó a devolver las caricias y los besos de la maga con la misma intensidad.

"Si..."

-Puedes ser mas rudo si quieres.- Le dijo la maga mientras deslizaba su mano bajo la camiseta del joven.

El rubio por su parte acariciaba cada centímetro de la maga que sus manos podían alcanzar, desde su bien formado trasero hasta sus sensibles astas.

-Ohhh~- Suspiro ella.

La maga comenzó a arañar un poco la marcada espalda del joven y este comenzó a hacer lo mismo mientras la mordía un poco.

"Desgarrala..."

Pero sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta por estar inmersos en el placer, Finn comenzó a crecer al mismo tiempo que su pelaje aumentaba y su brazo de pasto aumentaba y le crecían espinas.

"...Como EL lo hizo"

Finalmente arrancó la cabeza de la maga con una mordida.

En ese momento el humano despertó con un jadeo y sudor frio.

Finn había tenido un sueño muy vivido donde había hecho eso con la maga, el joven estaba en un estado de shock por lo que casi había hecho, giro su cabeza para ver a la maga dormida cerca de el.

-Fue solo un sueño.- Se dijo a si mismo convencido de que nunca pasaría.

Pero cuando vio su brazo derecho perdió toda la seguridad de eso, su extremidad estaba completamente verde hasta el hombro, sus dedos se habían unido para formar una especie de hocico junto con su pular y sus espinas formaban algo parecido al pelaje y orejas.

Faltaba muy poco para que aparecieran los ojos rojos de la bestia.

Pero Finn uso su voluntad para volver su brazo a la normalidad, esto era malo. Se había dejado estar y ya no tenia tiempo, se le estaba acabando más rápido de que creía.

Tenia que irse ya.

Finn corrió sin importar que lo hayan oído o que lo pudieran ver las criaturas del lugar, tenia que llegar a Aquandrius lo más pronto posible.

Pero aun estaba débil y no iba a ser tarea fácil, aun con sus amigos. Pero por sobre todo, aun estaba drogado, aunque tenía en sus manos la solución para eso.

Había recolectado del laberinto varios tipos de plantas entre ellas, una que le seria muy útil.

-Hojas de coca.

El humano se las metió en la boca, las mastico y dejo que el efecto de estas hojas llegue a su cerebro.

-Jaaa~

Finn emitió un jadeo cuando sintió su sangre bombear a través de sus venas tan fuerte que parecía fuego, su letargo se fue y sus sentidos se afilaron.

Una mirada afilada apareció en los ojos de Finn antes de sentir algo en su nariz.

Un efecto secundario de usar la armadura era que la persona lentamente perdía la cordura y sus sentidos, pero ahora era la bestialidad, podía oler casi todo aquí.

Sabia donde se encuentra Aquandrius.

-RAAAH

Finn emitió un rugido para darse fuerza y comenzó a correr, aun cuando la armadura se cerró y la capa se hiso presente, no iba a dejar que lo domine.

Invocando su espadón, el humano corrió y corrió cortando todo lo que tuviera enfrente, saltaba por todos lados con su capa ondeante al viento que producía.

Casi parecía que estuviera volando, no se movía como un perro rabioso, era casi como un cuervo.

Pero no todo fue bueno.

Ya que se había quitado los efectos de las drogas había también retirado las cadenas de la bestia, esta estaba constantemente susurrándole al oído.

Finn llego al punto de golpearse en la cara varias veces para poder mantenerse concentrado.

Aun cuando esa brea había comenzado a subir por el cuello del humano.

-¡Gah!

Una punzada de dolor apareció en su cerebro y justo cuando iba a usar su mano para calmarse vio que su brazo derecho estaba generando pasto y espinas que se filtraban a través de las placas.

Así también los dolores también lo siguieron nunca se curo desde esta mañana, si bien sabia que la armadura podría quitárselos, era la peor idea.

-Al menos llegue...- Dijo sin gracia.

Finn continuó hasta que caminó al centro del laberinto mismo y estaba tal y como recordaba, con la estatua impidiendo su paso, pero había un problema, el rompecabezas no estaba ahí.

Si recordaba bien, había sido culpa de una salchicha.

-Ahi está.- Dijo al encontrarlo.

Estaba algo alejado y cubierto de hierba, pero aun así era la única manera de entrar.

Finn iba a dar un paso pero nuevamente la bestia amenazaba con tomar su mente, esta vez el dolor fue tanto que se arrodillo, el sabia que este era su plan, que seda al dolor para que le de el control.

Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Prácticamente arrastrándose, el humano llego al rompecabezas y quito las plantas que había, era el mismo que la ultima vez.

-GAAAH

El dolor nuevamente se hiso presente, pero ya había comenzado con el rompecabezas, aun si le faltaba una pieza, el la encontraría.

Finalmente logro terminarlo.

Pero aun le faltaba una pieza, esta se encontraba tirada del otro lado de la sala.

-GAAAAAAAAH

El humano se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el piso cuando la armadura comenzó a perforar sus huesos agrietados para insistirle que le de el control.

Pudo sentir como su piel nuevamente comenzaba a cambiar, sintió perfectamente como el lado izquierdo de su rostro ya se habia transformado.

Iba a seder en cualquier instante.

 **FLUSSSH**

En eso la puerta se abrió.

El humano aun con el dolor levanto su rostro para ver a la maga cazadora y a Jake que lo habían seguido.

-Te dije que estábamos juntos en esto, Dork.- Le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo.

-Siempre juntos, hermanito.- Le dijo Jake.

Finn estaba tan feliz y agradecido que no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, pero estas de felicidad rápidamente se convirtieron en dolor cuando la armadura continuó con su asalto físico y mental.

-GAAAH

Desde el fondo, Aquandrius veía todo esto con una sonrisa, no había nada que le diera mas placer que ver a tontos adentrarse en su laberinto y verlos caer. El humano se le había escapado una vez, no volvería a pasar, pronto estaría loco y mataría a sus amigos.

-¡RAAAAGH!

Con placer morboso la culebra sonrío cuando el humano se levantó y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, no faltaba mucho para la primera trampa.

 **Boom**

Una bola de boliche fue directa contra el pecho del joven tumbándolo en el proceso, pero después de un rato se levanto nuevamente hacia la serpiente.

Piso todas las trampas en su camino.

Flechas fueron contra el, dagas se incrustaron contra su armadura, pero aun así, el humano seguía avanzando. Aun cuando su rostro y cuerpo estaban siendo cubiertos de su propia sangre.

-RAAAAH

Finn corrió cubierto con su propia sangre con una expresión que desbordaba rabia y locura mientras balanceaba su espada con su único ojo abierto.

La espada se incrustó en el pedestal de la serpiente rompiendo en el proceso y haciendo que se desparrame la criatura con el lodo que lo rodeaba.

-¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!- Pregunto Aquandrius.

Pero no dijo nada más cuando Finn lo tomo del cuello.

-Mi deseo es que arregles esto, todo.- Dijo de forma seria el humano mientras que lentamente la brea amenazaba con cubrirlo.

Finn no iba a jugar, esto quedo demostrado cuando clavo su espada muy cerca de la cabeza de la serpiente.

Pero esta solo río.

-Jajaja, aun si cumplo haré lo que este en mi poder para hacer que mueras, nadie engaña a Aquandrius y vive para contarlo-agk.

Finn apretó el cuello de la serpiente hasta el punto que casi la estaba estrangulando.

Pero la serpiente aun tenía una sonrisa.

-Aun si me matas, volveré, yo soy inmortal.- Dijo la serpiente en un intento de hacer que deje esto.

Pero por el contrario, le había dado la llave de su victoria.

-Entonces destruiré el laberinto.- Le dijo Finn.

Esto pareció asustar a la serpiente.

-¿Que?- Pregunto.

Finn sonrió sádicamente mientras apretaba un poco más el cuello del ser, no ayudaba a su apariencia que la mitad de su rostro se parecía a la armadura.

-Tengo una amiga que es inmortal y gracias a ella se cual es la debilidad de todos ustedes.- Finn subió a la serpiente hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos.- El aburrimiento.

-Espera, no querrás decir...

-Así es.- Le dijo Finn sumamente influenciado por la bestia.- Voy a destruir este lugar de tal manera que nadie nunca jamás podrá poner otro pie dentro del laberinto, vas a quedarte observando un montón de nada por toda la eternidad.

Aquandrius estaba temblando de miedo, el laberinto siempre había sido una prisión para el, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo eran los tontos que venían pensando que podrían obtener un deseo sin más. Pero si le quitaban eso, la locura estaría con el a cada momento.

El era inmortal, viviría por toda la eternidad encerrado escuchando el sonido de su propia voz una y otra vez hasta el final de los tiempo o hasta que su cordura se destruya.

-Te quedarás aquí, arrastrándote y lamentándote por toda la eternidad por lo que has hecho.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas!- Grito la serpiente haciendo el deseo de Finn realidad.

En eso la armadura contrajo la brea y se pudo oír como si un perro ladrara al ser estirado hacia atrás, era la bestia que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

 _ **"GAAAAAAAH"**_

La armadura se separó del humano y cayo al piso.

-¡Deseo que esa cosa se vaya lejos de aquí!- Dijo Jake el perro entrando en el área mientras cargaba a la maga.

-Bien.- Dijo la serpiente de mala gana, pero aun así lo cumplió.

La armadura simplemente desapareció.

Finn se quedo mirando el lugar donde había estado, de cierta forma se sintió triste, muy en el fondo pudo sentir otro sentimiento mas allá de la ira.

-Deseo que estemos fuera de aquí.- Dijo La Maga Cazadora.

Y tal como pidió se cumplió.

Nuestros héroes aparecieron en la entrada del laberinto, si bien estaban exhaustos y adoloridos, habían ganado esta vez.

-¡Jojui, lo hicimos!- Grito Jake abrazando a su hermano.

-Si, lo hicimos.- Dijo Finn feliz pero a la vez algo empático por todo. Toda esa furia, todo ese odio, tenia su justificante, habia descubierto que era esa emoción que estaba en el fondo de la armadura.

Tristeza.

-Hey.

La Maga Cazadora lo llamo para sacarlo de su ensueño.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Pregunto ella.

Finn puso una sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor gracias a ti.- Mencionó para acercarse un poco mas a la maga.- No tienes idea de cuanto lo aprecio.

Ella sonrío y desvío un poco la mirada.

-Bueno, tienes toda tu vida para agradecérmelo.- Respondió.

Pero la maga no espero a que el humano la tomase de su mentón y uniera sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso, ella por instinto lo abrazo.

Jake solo puso cara de asombrado.

Finalmente después de un minuto se separaron, y el humano dijo una frase que hiso estremecerla.

-No tengo idea de que nos depara el futuro, solo se que aun no te he abrazado lo suficiente.

Ambos se abrazaron sin saber que les deparará el futuro.

Si es que sus acciones eran por elección propia o si solo eran meras marionetas de una fuerza misteriosa llamada casualidad.

Nada de eso les importaba ahora.

Llegará el día en que tendrán que pasar pruebas difíciles, pero lo harán, juntos.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te digo que oí algo aquí arriba, Cake.- Dijo una voz femenina a una gata.

-Y yo te digo que no hay nada en el ático de la casa del árbol- Le respondió la gata.

En eso ambas llegaron al ático de su hogar, una joven con un curioso sombrero de conejo abrió la trampilla de la habitación para encontrarse con algo peculiar.

-¿Es una armadura?- Pregunto Fiona.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta semana.**

 **Saben, he trabajado mucho para estoy y quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a algunos amigos que me ayudaron a planear una parte de esto como lo son Jackson Draggnel y otro que no puedo decir su nombre real.**

 **También a Zero que fue el Beta de la historia.**

 **Y si, este es el final y no habra parte 3, al menos por mi parte.**

 **Saben, este capítulo es especialmente largo no solo por ser el final, si no también como un tributo a Stan Lee.**

 **El al igual que muchos fue el responsable de que tengamos una buena infancia, es por eso que les dejo una pequeña frase que dijo en una entrevista.**

"El único consejo que puedo dar es, si quieres ser escritor, escribe. Y lee mucho, lee todo lo que puedas".

 **Escriban, lean, sientan, abrazen y vivan.**

 **Es todo lo que les puedo decir**

 **Sin mas espero que nos veamos la proxima semana.**

 **¡Excelsior!**


End file.
